Angel of Death
by frekat
Summary: Lucien moved to Japan with his friend Seth. There they enter the legendary VRMMORPG Sword Art Online. They freak out when they hear Kayaba's epic message and set out on an epic adventure with some random girl Lucien picked up. Her name is Kiro. Romance blossoms which leads to more random people being picked up and they fight. Lucien and Kiro fight hardest. What's an Angel of Death?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

School had finally finished so I was walking as fast as I could back to my house. I received a text and opened my phone, looking at the message from my friend Seth, '_Hey Lucien, gonna play SAO today. My dad said he somehow got me a copy with a NerveGear and he told me as soon as I got home I could play.' _I sighed deeply. Seth and I, I being Lucien, recently moved to Japan a few months ago with our families because of our father's work. Of course we had to intensely study the language so we could speak and write in Japanese. When we moved here, we saw the ad for the NerveGear and I bought it straight away, blowing all of my pocket money only to be disappointed by the lack of games on there. There were no FPS or MMORPG games on it yet. I recommended to him to not buy it, considering there were only environments and stuff like that so far. _'Yeah, I'm gonna play this afternoon. My username's gonna be Leriko, like in every other game we've played together.' _I walked past a shop and saw my reflection for the first time in ages, being a guy I don't tend to look at the mirror, let alone even glance at it.

Most people who first encounter me think I'm a girl. That is because of my waist length white hair and my girl-like face structure and my big, blue eyes, and unfortunately, my feminine voice . It was uncomfortable and made me angry sometimes. I decided to pick up pace and run home. When I got home I ran to the kitchen, had a bit of water, used the bathroom and calmly paced into my bedroom. I didn't want my family to think I was crazy, even though they knew that they bought me the first ever MMORPG on the NerveGear. Sword Art Online, or SAO for short. I plugged my NerveGear's charging cable into my computer, then my NerveGear because my NerveGear was running low on battery power. I calmed my breathing and put on my NerveGear, waiting for it to start up. A few seconds later, my voice disturbed the peace with a yell of, "LINK START!"

Confirmations to see if the NerveGear was working appeared on the screen, accompanied by a shower of colours flying into my face, then the words 'Sword Art Online' appeared in my face. A screen came up asking me if I had an account or if I need to make a new one, obviously the latter. Another screen popped up, asking me for me to choose a username and make a password. In the username box I entered my username, 'Leriko'. I entered my password and pressed confirm, with another screen appearing, a character creation screen. I choose the male gender button and choose to look like myself in real life. I also chose to wear full black clothing with black boots. I pressed confirm and was surrounded by a bright, blue light and appeared in front of a fountain.

The first thing I did was try to open my inventory, but failed many times. I even had to ask some random person to help me and they gave me a weird look but helped me anyway. After he had showed me to swipe my right hand down he asked me a question, "Are you actually a girl? You sound like it and you look like it." I looked at him furiously.

"So you think that I'm a perverted woman? Truth is, my whole family history involves all the guys sounding feminine and even looking like it face-wise. My avatar is as close as I could get it to look like my real body."

"Sorry, you never know if someone could be a guy or girl. It depends on their voice." This guy was obviously a guy; he had a male avatar and had a deep voice. I nodded as a reply started to walk away, white hair blowing in the wind earning me some weird grins from some people. I turned around and yelled, "Hopefully we can meet again one day?" Then I ran away. A few minutes later I received a message from someone called, 'Saito'. I opened the message and read it carefully. _'Hey Lucien, it's Seth. Wanna meet somewhere. I'm in front of a giant waterfall facing north side.' _I ran off and sent a reply, running the other direction I was heading back towards the waterfall.

I finally arrived there and there was only one person there who was sitting on the edge of the fountain. He had short brown hair and was wearing red pants with a blue shirt and brown boots. "Hey Seth!" I called out as loud as I could.

"Oh, hey Lucien. What do you want to do now that we meet up? And why do you look like yourself in real life."

"Ummm, I wanna go buy a sword first and then we could go hunting. Oh, we should call each other our avatar names now, _Saito._"

"Come on, don't mock me Leriko. Let's go now." I nodded and we walked around slowly until we reached the marketplace. It was packed full of players and vendors. I decided to walk up to a vendor and buy a one-handed copper sword and a free black sheath which I put on my back. Considering it was my first ever purchase, it was free and wouldn't cost me one-thousand Col, making me blow all my starting money and go bankrupt. "I wanna find an armor shop somewhere. So let's go, Saito." I turned around and saw him with a copper one-handed sword like me and smiled. After a few minutes of walking, we finally found what I was looking for, an armour vendor.

I inspected what they had and saw something that caught my eye, a plain black coat that covered the body and went down to roughly the ankles and had an opening in the middle. I decided to buy it, which cost a whopping 500 Col, and opened my player menu. I opened the Inventory sub menu and tapped on the item, making it appear on me with a gush of wind and got some looks from some players. Just to go the extra mile I bought fingerless, cloth black gloves for 100 Col and equipped them as well. I found a sub-menu called Skills and opened it. It came with a bunch of stuff like, Agility, Strength and the usual MMORPG elements and noticed something weird. It said, _One-handed Swords-1/1000. "Huh, what does this mean? It probably means my One-handed sword level.'_

I dismissed it as nothing usual, "Hey, Saito I wanna go hunting now." He smiled and nodded so we ran until we were in the wilderness, a grasslands type of thing with only one mob type there, it was called _Frenzy Boar_. I heard a scream coming from somewhere and ran towards it. I smiled, _'Time to be the hero!' _I saw what was going on and I drew my sword. A female player, I hope it actually is a girl, is on the floor with a dagger stuck in the floor several meters behind her and a _Frenzy Boar_ is charging at her. I get as close as I can without attracting its attention and raise my sword to my shoulder, making my sword turn blue and I lunge at it, striking straight through the mob's body. Sadly this wasn't enough to kill it and I ended up getting full attention on me. The mob was charging and I could see the girl and Saito watching me with awe. I parried its charge by lodging my blade in-between its tusks and it reared back. I suddenly swung up with my sword covered in blue and sliced through the mobs head; killing it and making it disappear in glowing neon blue polygons.

A window appeared with the words congratulations in English and my spoils of the short lived battle, "5 Col and 15 EXP. Not bad." I looked up and saw Saito just standing there, with the girl beside him, with his jaw open. "How did you do that?" They both asked at the same time. I shrugged my shoulders, "My body just did it when I was in a certain position."

"Wow that was really cool mister. Oh, I'm Nina." I put my hand up.

"It was anything impressive, Nina. I'm Leriko and that goofball next to you is Saito." I heard a protest from Saito and a window appeared in my face. _'Nina would like to be friends.' _A blue button and a red button appeared below that and I pressed the blue button. Nina smiled, "Hey Nina? How did you do that, sadly I don't know how."

"Okay! I'll show you how to do it." After she showed me I sent Saito a friend request and he accepted immediately. I also sent a party invitation to Nina and Saito and they also quickly accepted. Nina was a girl, I hope, about the same height as me and had dark purple hair that went down to her shoulder blades with purple eyes to fit with it. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black skirt and black boots. She had a copper dagger with a purple sheath that hanged off of her waist. She was looking at me with admiration, "Where'd you get that stuff? You look really cool!"

"Thanks, I got it at a vendor in town. But right now, I wanna farm and level up. We can get you gear when we have more money." She nodded and we set out to farm the _Frenzy Boars_.

An hour and fifteen minutes I was level 3 with a half full EXP bar and everyone else was also level 3 apparently. "Hey Leriko. I'm gonna get off now, I have some homework or something like that to do." She scratched her head, "Hey, I can't find the logout button." We were sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking at the scenery and the sunset. I sighed, "I'll try." I opened my menu and went to where the logout button was supposed to be. I pressed it and only an error appeared. "It's gone, only an error appears when you press it. It's probably not a defect because Akihiko Kayaba is crazy and I knew it." "Hey! Don't say things like that, they're scaring me." Nina said this and I just stared at her. The time was 5:29 pm in-game time which also probably real life time. I stood up and bells started to ring. "Leriko, what the hell is going on?" Seth said this and sounded scared, if not a little, a lot.

"It's probably an event, no need to get scared." A blue light started to surround us and Nina grabbed onto my arm, visibly shaking and scared. After a few seconds we were back in the area with the waterfall, along with other nine thousand or so players. I looked up at the sky and a single red tile appeared in the sky saying: WARNING. Red tiles surrounded the circle in which everyone was in and a red gloop slipped through the cracks in the dome and a figure in a red hooded robe with no face appeared in the sky. He started saying something but I had other things on my mind, but caught my attention when he said, "...the only way to escape the game is to clear all 100 floors in Aincrad. If you die in here, you die in real life. I also left a little present in your inventory. That concludes the official opening tutorial for Sword Art Online."

The hooded figure started to sink back in the roof and I yelled as loud as I could, "BRING IT ON KAYABA! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" I said that while people were screaming and dropping things. I opened my inventory and got out the present he left me. _'A mirror? I think I know what this does!'_ I pressed the use button in my inventory and a mirror appeared in my hand, showing my real self. I was then covered in a blue light and I had my real body. Sadly I was the exact same as my avatar, no changes. I looked over and saw Nina, or I think it was her. She had shoulder length black hair with dark brown eyes and had the same body size, the only thing different is that her breast were bigger.

"Nina?"

"Leriko? You look the exact same as you're avatar except you look more feminine and you have a more feminine voice."

"You look cuter than you're avatar and for the record, I'm a fourteen year old guy. I have a family history of where 90% of the time, guys look and sound a lot like a girl. Even ask Saito for confirmation, we're real life buddies."

"I'm fourteen as well!" I turned around and saw Saito just looking at the sky still, fist clenched on sword handle. He looked different as in he looked like him real self; he had short ginger like hair that stuck up a bit and had hazel eyes. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and grabbed Nina's hand, dragging them away from that chaotic place. People were screaming, yelling or even crying and people were getting trampled, even though you can't lose HP in a safe zone. I dragged them through town and we stopped in front of an inn. It was called _The Laughing Fox_. "What a great name for the inn." Saito sarcastically pointed out and got a giggle out of Nina.

We entered the inn and I paid 75 Col for 3 rooms for a night. "What a rip. I've only got fourteen hundred Col left now." We sat down at a table and ordered some food. I ordered a bread bun and a _Little Nepent _juice, Saito ordered a coffee and Nina got some weird looking salad with water. "What do you want to do now guys?" I asked while looking down.

"Level up as much as we can, maybe buy a house or somehow form a guild." I looked up at Saito and shot him a 'don't be so obvious' face and sat there thinking. "Ok, fine. We'll build or buy a house on the higher levels because I presume it would be nicer and we can form a guild. I'd like to call it 'The Black Phoenixes.' Sound cool, hey? But in the meantime, let's stick together and level up as much as we can."

"The name of the guild sounds awesome, and I agree, we need to level up as much as we can." After a few more hours of pointless talking, we retired to our rooms. As I lay down on my bed I unequipped my sword, boots, gloves and coat. I sat there with my eyes shut, drifting to sleep when there's a knock on my door. I get up and open it, finding Nina standing there in her civilian clothing. "Come in." Was that really all I could manage to say? She happily obliged and sat down on a chair that was at a round table. "So, what do you want?"

"I'm scared; could I sleep in here with you?" I lie down on the bed and pat at a spot next to me. Nina happily snuggles up next to me and I put my arm around her, holding her close. "Why're you scared?" "I don't wanna die; I wanna see my family again."

"Everyone's scared and it's all right. Cry if you want to, it's okay. I'm scared as well but I decided to shove that feeling away and fight for everyone, even you. I also want to see my family but I'm not on the best terms with them. All ways know that I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Leriko."

"When there's no one else around call me by my real name, Lucien."

"Ok, Lucien. You can call me Kiroyukihime when there's no one else around."

"Okay, goodnight Kiroyukihime. Oh, can I shorten it to Kiro.

"Goodnight Lucien. And yes you can." With that we both drifted to sleep, but I awoke earlier due to an alarm I set for midnight. I equipped my gear and gently brushed Kiro's hair out of her eyes and went to the forest that was about south of the town that I learned was called '_The Town of Beginnings"_. In about half hour of running I arrived at a small village called Horunka, I went into a house. I saw a sad looking lady and decided to talk to here. After talking with her and having a drink of water, she asked me to go get a _Little Nepent Ovule _because her daughter was sick, and if I did that she would give me a one-handed sword if I accepted. I accepted it and ran into the forest.

A _Little Nepent _is a bush sort of thing that is spawned in groups. At level 3 it took a few hits to kill them but I managed. About 100 dead _Little Nepent's _later and 1 levels later, I finally managed to get the item, a _Little Nepent's Ovule. _I ran back to the house and gave the woman the item, and after tons of dialogue and a little girl getting better, I was finally given the quest reward, the _Anneal Blade_. I unequipped my current copper sword and equipped the _Anneal Blade. _I assigned my skill points I got from levelling up easily, I ran as fast as I could back to the village. It only took 23 minutes this time because of my agility level and I quickly unequipped my gear and got back into bed with Kiro at 3 am in the morning.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter kicks off and it's only been one day in Sword Art Online and the main protagonist is already level 4 with all the farming he's done and is one of the first people to obtain an Anneal Blade and naturally looks badass already (even though he looks like a female and sounds like one, roll with it, I have ideas for this situation) I'm not sure if I should intertwine this fanfic with the canon story or if I should roll on my own original story. And sooner or later, you'll see why this fanfic is called 'The Angel of Death'. If you've figured it out, send me a PM and kudos to you, and don't also don't forget to leave a review if you like it. And tell me if I get something wrong regarding SAO. Enough of my ranting, SEE YA NEXT TIME.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lucien, get up! It's 9 am in the morning." I rolled over and hit my nose on the wall of the room I was staying in. "Fuck. That hurt." I sat up and saw Kiro standing over me, "Morning…" I stood up and equipped my gear before being interrupted, "Whoa, you got a new sword. Snuck out at night did we?" I laughed nervously and quickly walked out of the room before going downstairs and sitting at a table. I was joined later by Saito and Kiro and put my head on the table, barely able to keep my eyes open. In the real world, I always slept a lot. If I slept for twelve hours straight I would sometimes still be tired.

"Whaddya wanna do today guys?" I mumbled quietly. I was poked in the cheek and I lifted my head slowly, hair messy and my fringe in my eyes. I quickly fixed my hair and stood up, walking out of the surprisingly full inn. It was full of players and some looked at me with awe, _'Why do people always do that when I walk around?' _ I pushed open the heavy inn door and walked outside, stretching my arms at the same time. I started walking around town with Kiro and Saito following me closely, our footsteps making tapping sounds on the cobbled roads of the surprisingly quiet town. "It's too quiet for my liking; do you think everyone's hiding in an inn somewhere?"

"What makes you say that, Leriko?" I stopped and turned around, looking at Saito, the asker of that question and started at him for a second, "Considering all the screaming and crying yesterday, it's my best guess everyone's too scared to live like us." Saito gave me a weird look and Kiro was smiling, so I turned around and continued walking through the quiet streets. As we were passing an alleyway, we heard some shouts and screams so I decided to investigate. I climbed onto a roof, only taking me a few seconds and quickly but quietly ran along the rooftops, hoping not to dislodge a roof tile and alert the enemy if that was possible.

It was fairly dark in the alleyway and I saw 3 guys ganging up on a girl. The girl shouted and yelled at them, "Get away from me!" I decided to take action and jump in front of the girl, making a human shield from the attackers harm on the girl. One of the thugs pulled out a sword and pointed it at me, "Who the hell are you? And get away from her or we'll have to hurt you." I laughed sarcastically at the guys and dodged a swing from a guy, "How about we have a duel? You three against me, yellow zone health rule?" They nodded and I sent them a duel request and they accepted my rules. "Get ready for a world of hurt and humiliation."

"3…2…1…GO!" A screen appeared saying that. The duel ended up being in the middle of the street and a large crowd had soon gathered around us, the attention mostly being on me because they may think I'll lose. I jumped forward and slashed at the first guy I could reach draining 10% of his HP and backed off. Two of them swung at me from both sides and I dived and rolled under the blades, making the two of them injure each other. I turned around and parried a strike before doing a turn and slicing my sword through the attacker's legs, cutting them off and knocking him out because his health was in the red zone. Red particle effects were coming from the attackers used to be legs. Some people in the crowd cheered and I sidestepped, avoiding a downwards swing from the one that hasn't taken damage.

I swung at his sword and it broke in half when I made impact, getting a silence of utter awe from the crowd, then lots of cheering and yelling. Saito and Kiro started yelling out, 'Leriko!' and the crowd followed suite. I slashed the guy through the body and he fell unconscious, his health nearly dropping in the red. I turned around to face the last challenger and smiled mischievously, making the challenger visibly gulp. I jumped forward, closing a 10-15 metre gap in a second or two and parried an attack, making his sword clatter and fall behind me, landing on a diagonal facing towards my back. I picked him up by the collar of the shirt he's wearing and whisper 'Game over' before throwing him behind me, impaling himself on his sword.

The crowd was roaring with cheering and a message came up, saying I was the winner of the duel with a whopping time of 3 minutes and 14 seconds. I smiled and ran back in the alleyway where the girl was and helped her up off of the floor she was now sitting on. "Are you okay, Miss?" She nodded.

"Thank for what you did. I saw the duel and you were awesome!" I smiled and rubbed the back of my head, "It was nothing, and I did what I felt like needed to be done. I'm Leriko." I held my hand out and the girl shook it, "I'm Aria, nice to meet you." I smiled at her and she sent me a friend request so I accepted it and sent her a party invitation. She hesitated for a second and smiled before accepting.

Aria had long red hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon and red eyes to accompany them; she was a bit shorter than me and was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with a red skirt. The weapon she was using was a katana. I walked out of the alleyway and saw Saito and Kiro looking at me with faces mixed with surprise and happiness. "Aria, these are my friends Kiro and Saito. Kiro and Saito, Aria has joined the party!" I clapped my hands together and continued to walk forwards, leading my companions into the market place and to a potion and crystal vendor. I bought 5 health potions for 700 Col, each potion being 140 Col each.

"Okay guys, we're going to be clearing a mini dungeon!" I got a look of disapproval from Saito and continued to talk anyway, "I'm level 4 because I snuck out and did a quest for a new sword and need to get my stuff fixed first okay? Great!" I tapped on my coat and a purple status window came up, showing that it was nearly broken. I walked to an NPC blacksmith and got my coat fixed for 500 Col, leaving me with only about 3000 Col left, but at least my gear was fixed.

Saito walked up beside me and started to whisper some stuff in my ear, "There's a puppet store over there! I wanna go get one so I'll be right back." He ran over to the puppet vendor and came back with a goat looking puppet on his hand, "Are you fucking serious mate. Well never mind, just get rid of that thing for now while we go hunting in the mini-dungeon." We were walking towards the gates and I saw some people pointing at me and whispering things about an 'Angel of Death'. I walked up to them and started politely asking some questions, "Hey, what's this stuff about an 'Angel of Death'?"

"You haven't heard? A person that looks like you took out 3 of the best players so far in the game without even getting a scratch!"

"I did what!?"

"Oh my god, it's her, its actu-." I punched him in the stomach and he reared back.

"Wanna say that again?"

"S-s-sorry sir."

"That's better. Now who told you about me? I'm just curious."

"One of my friends did, he was there when the fight started."

"Hey, Leriko! What are you doing over there?"

"Well see you later gentlemen." I spun around and walked back towards the group and looked up at the sky, it was around midday and I couldn't be bothered to look at the clock in my HUD. "Oh, who needs new gear?" Everyone raised their hand so we made our way back to the market place. I looked in my inventory and saw a few armour items that might be worth trading. Considering I got them from killing _Little Nepents _they had to do with the forest thus making the names sound weird. "Okay guys, I have some spare armour from last night. Who wants it?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Considering that it has stuff to do with huntresses, Saito, I'm sorry. You can't have any." He pouted and I ignored him. I opened a trade window with Kiro and put some items in. These items were called, _Huntresses Gloves, Huntresses Pants _and an item called _Huntresses Boots_. When I sent her them she equipped them straight away. Her body was glowing blue before the new clothes were showing. She was now wearing a green pair of pants that had some sort of ivy wrapped around them, a dark green shade of gloves and camo coloured boots. She looked like a true huntress except she didn't have a bow.

I gave Aria nearly the same things except that instead of gloves she got an item called _Huntresses Battle Shirt_. The shirt was just leaves and ivy and it honestly looked good. "If I'm right, that gear should give you a few levels. Am I wrong?" They shrugged their shoulder and I sighed, "Well you guys need better weapons and Saito needs some better armour." I trudged off in the direction of the armour vendor and Saito bought fully red clothing with a chest plate made of some sort of material and when we got to the weapons vendor, Saito upgraded his copper one-handed sword to a silver one and I have no clue where he got the Col from. The other two kept their weapons and set out to find a mini-dungeon.

We trekked through forests and over hills until we found a cave that looked like we could get something good out of it, so we entered it. There were giant spider mobs in the caves and they were only small fry, the easy stuff. We dug deep through the cave and found the mini-boss, the _Spider Queen_. We got into battle stances and I evaded a jab directed towards me. The _Spider Queen _was purple with black stripes and had 4 red eyes that were really creeping me out. Saito rushed it only to be swung against a wall, creating a crater like hole in the wall and slumping to the floor, losing half of his HP. Aria was pounced on and was wrapped in some of its fresh web. While that was happening, it stabbed Kiro and she was lifted into the air, rapidly losing HP. I tightened my grip on my sword and charged, not caring about a damn thing in the world. I ducked and weaved its attacks, hoping to reach Kiro in time. I looked up in my HUD and she only had about 10% of her HP left. I screamed in anger and leaped at its leg that was holding Kiro in the air, trying to slash it but it stabbed me as well.

"Goodbye Leriko, I'm gonna miss…you…" Kiro exploded into blue polygons which were being carried by the serene wind. My HP was draining fast and I didn't want to move. I watched as one of my friends died right in front of me. The last slithers of my HP drained away, followed by me getting a screen of 'You are dead' and Saito and Aria screaming. I closed my eyes. I opened them again and I was floating in the skies, the calm winds blowing against my face, making me feel cold. "Leriko? Huh, I guess you died too."

"Yeah, I did. Now we're gonna die in real life. You know, fuck it!" I ran over to where she was sitting which was on the edge of a nearly transparent platform and picked her up while jumping off of the platform, being able to see the whole of Aincrad. The sun was peacefully setting as we were falling fast and it was all I could do to count the floors as we fell past them. Clouds parted as we broke through them and it was silent, except for the rushing wind going past our ears. I held Kiro close to my chest as we were descending. 5…4…3…2…1. Suddenly we stopped in mid-air. "What the hell?" I yelled. I look behind us and see black wings sprouting off of my back, "Heh, I wish everyone else was here to see this." We were surrounded by a bright blue light and we were back in the cave, floating in mid-air as I hear wings, bright white light filling the cave. I saw Saito cornered and Aria completely wrapped up in spider webbing. I hold my left arm out, right arm occupied by Kiro and my sword was replaced by a black scythe and I swung at the spider, killing it in one hit and watching the satisfying death animation of it rearing back on its legs and exploding into polygons. I dropped to the floor and passed out.

When I awoke I was looking up at 3 faces that were staring at me in disbelief. "Hehehe, hey guys?" "Leriko, what the fuck was that and what the fuck happened. Also, how are your eyes red and how is your hair is black."

"Wait what? Ok fine. As you may know, Kiro and I died. When I opened my eyes again I was on this platform in the sky and saw Kiro there. I grabbed her and jumped off the edge of the platform which was at level 100 of Aincrad. Then when we were falling and were at level 1 of Aincrad, I somehow grew black wings. Then we were teleported here and you know what happened." I sat up and saw Kiro sitting there, staring into the distance. She looked different as well, her eyes were red like mine and her black hair was longer as well. She was wearing different gear as well. She was now wearing a black coat like mine and was wearing a black shirt with a black skirt, her boots transformed into black high heels. Her hair went down to roughly her waist as well. "Well Kiro, we're alive." She looked up at me and smiled.

"It was because of you, making us jump off the platform and such. And you guys over there don't tell anyone about this and I and Leriko will find a way to tell everyone about our sudden appearance changes. We're also true Angels of Death now." I nodded and stood up, still unsure of what completely happened and headed out the cave, finding it was night time. There was an exit just behind where the spider boss died and I heard shouting coming from a hill below me and saw a group of 8 figures. Unsure what to do I just stood there and they were approaching, running it seems like. I ran back into the cave, "Guys, we gotta get moving! People are approaching fast." Everyone who was sitting down stood up and we vanished from the scene, the group of players that were approaching now confused.

We walked back to the town and several people pointed at me and Kiro, but it was worse when we got to the inn. When we entered everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I sat down at a table followed by my party members and ordered a drink that sounded like it was alcohol and chugged it down, followed by a sudden dizziness and a fruity after taste. I ate a piece of bread I had bought earlier that day, before me getting up to retire to my room. "Oh, Aria, you'll have to try and buy a room. Or if you can't, come to Kiro, Saito or I and you can sleep on the floor or something."

With that, I walked up the stairs by the side of the cosy inn and entered my room, closely followed by Kiro coming to sleep with me again and Aria coming to my room half an hour later when most people in the inn were asleep. I got up and opened the door to let her in. She briskly paced in the room. I shut the door and she sat down at the table that was in the room. She started explaining something, "Hey, Leriko. I've got nowhere to sleep, so could I stay in here?" I nodded and yawned. "If you don't wanna squish up next to me you can sleep on the floor or something." I lay back down next to Kiro who was sound asleep and wriggled over so there was enough for Aria whom gladly snuggled up next to me and I suddenly realised something, 'I'm next to 2 pretty girls in a bed and they're literally cuddling me.' That thought made me mentally slap myself and I tried to strike a conversation, "So, what brought you to SAO?"

"I wanted to play it for fun, like any other person."

"Yeah, but it sucks that the whole death game thing happened and I nearly died."

"That scared the hell out of me! Please don't do that ever again if you cannot do it purposefully."

"Fine, fine. I'm actually from Australia, I moved to Japan a few months ago with Saito. If I'm angry at him all the time it's because I'm kinda a big brother to him even if he's older than me. I don't really care if we're trapped in here because we get to meet all kinds of new people and get to do new things."

"Interesting. Well I'm exhausted so I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight, Leriko." I just stared at the ceiling and eventually closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep…

* * *

**Yay! The second chapter is finished. It might not make much sense if you read it too fast and towards the top if it doesn't actually make sense it's because I was tired when I wrote it ;). Regarding how Leriko and Kiro come back to life after dying, I don't know? Was it a one-time thing? Does Leriko have some sort of special power or something? Why did their appearance change and why does everyone look at them? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! … Woops. I mean, in the next chapter of this fanfiction!**

**Please leave Review if you liked it and if you have any tips for me PM me or something.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up midnight, being restless from the previous day's events, so I decided to go take a long peaceful walk through town. Except that wasn't case. I silently snuck down into the inn and about to step out the door when someone appeared from the shadows, his face not visible, "Ah, it's the Angel of Death."

"Wait what? What do you mean 'Angel of Death'?" He stepped even more out of the shadows and I could see him completely now. The only thing is that he was wearing a mask that looked like it was a bird's face. "Oh, you don't know? Nearly everyone knows about you because you beat up 3 players and I saw your little act in that cave."

"You shouldn't tell anyone about that incident. I don't even know what happened."

"I've got an explanation, you see. I'm actually Akihiko Kayaba. Let's make a deal, shall we?" I nodded slowly and he continued, "If you don't tell anyone that I was here, I won't spread news about your little 'incident'." I nodded again and I could feel a smile form under his mask. "You see, that phenomenon is a special skill that I made for the beta, the strongest player that participated in the beta was supposed to have this skill. This certain skill permanently changes the appearance of the designated player and I programmed it so they can't die when they die in-game. But this comes with a penalty, you'll lose a lot of the items you have and half of your Col and you lose progress on your skills. You somehow also spread this skill to that girl, so you must tell her about this but not the part about me."

"Alright, I'll do that. But why choose me? And why haven't I taken a penalty this time?"

"You'll see in time, Angel of Death. I also left you some little presents in your inventory." With that he stepped into the shadows and disappeared, making me more confused about what just happened. I stepped outside into the cool, night-time air and slowly started to walk through the streets of the quiet town, clattering sounds on the cobble roadway, a current of air blowing on my face and making my hair blow through the wind. I stopped and sat on a bench that was placed facing a waterfall, opening my inventory while doing so. The little 'presents' Kayaba left me were a mirror and a sword called 'Angel's Death'. I equipped my new one-handed sword and unsheathed it. It was a beautiful sword which was the colour black with a crimson red lining on the edges and a crimson red hilt with the words 'Angel's Death' in English inscribed downwards on the hilt of the sword in tiny white writing.

The other gift was a mirror. This mirror, however, was a mirror for just observing yourself. It was a circle with golden decorations on the edges, and a green jewel incrusted in the top of the golden decoration. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection. I had crimson red eyed that seemed to glow at night and long jet black hair that matched with my new deathly white skin tone. I sighed, but I have to admit that I do look really cool. I looked up at the sky, at the stars and just sat there for minutes on end until someone appeared in my view, "You okay? You look a bit sick."

"Nope, just looking at the stars because I'm bored. I'm Leriko." My monotone voice made me depressed at the moment and my eyes started to water a bit.

"Wait, you're _the _Leriko. You're amazing!"

"Thanks, but you don't have to flatter me." The person stepped back as I put my head down and the person sat down next to me. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nanami and I'm at your service." She stood up and did a bow with her arm against her stomach and I chuckled. She smiled and I stood up as well, stretching in the process and yawning. "Whoa, you're pretty decked out in the first two days and you look different from when you had a duel with those guys. Why is that if you don't mind me asking?" I scratched my head and grimaced slightly, small enough so she wouldn't notice.

"Well, I look different because I did an exclusive quest that was a one-time thing forever and it let me change what I look like. As for my gear, it's just first level gear and this sword is just a drop from a monster." In truth the sword was way overpowered and had a durability of 2000. She smiled and I smiled back, "Wanna join the party?"

Her jaw dropped as I said this and she yelled out, "Hell yeah!" So I sent her a party request and she immediately accepted in a split second. She sighed as she probably saw the other three people in the party and we said our goodbyes. A friend request appeared in my face and I accepted, smiling as I accepted it because it was from Nanami. I headed back to the inn and snuck back into my room, gently sliding back in-between Kiro and Aria and falling asleep after I unequipped my gear.

I woke up at some time in the morning with someone on top of me, their boobs in my face and I tried to yell out for whoever it was to get off of me, which resulted in a muffled scream like sound and me having to pick them up off of me and put them down next to me before getting out of bed. It was Kiro and I smiled softly before sliding out the door and sitting down at a table in the empty inn because it was still early morning. The door opened and I saw someone slowly stroll through the door and sit across from me. "Hey, Leriko. How are you?" The person inquired. I didn't recognise them but they sounded familiar. "I'm fine thanks, Nanami." She smiled and it was Nanami. I mentally sighed and observed what Nanami was wearing. She was wearing some brown pants with a dark blue t-shirt and a dark blue hooded cloak with the hood down. She had purple looking eyes with dark purple hair in a free style with it running over hair shoulders and running down her chest. She also was using a rapier.

I audibly sighed on accident and planted my head on the table softly. "This sucks, why can't we beat this floor already. I've basically explored it all and I defeated a mini-dungeon with my other friends." As I said that Saito sat down next to me and smiled. "So, Leriko, who's your new friend here?"

"This girl is called Nanami. I wanna go explore today or for a week or something like that." Aria and Kiro plopped down next to Nanami as I said that, "Nanami, these people are Aria and Kiro." I still had my head on the table and lifted it up; vision blocked a bit by my fringe and blew them out of my eyes. "That's it. I decided we're going on an adventure to explore the whole of this floor so let's go buy some supplies." I stood up and lead everyone to the market place. I was walking like a zombie, hunched over with my hands limp by my sides, and some people looked at me weird again. That's all people have done since we arrived in this game.

We bought an item called a tent which supposedly creates a safe zone until you destroy it or you die and a few other minor things like food and drink and some health potions. We set out on our adventure and had fun along the way.

* * *

_**About a month later**_

We only arrived a few days ago back at town and we were invited to a 'boss strategy meeting' for this floor, but we accepted anyway because we were supposedly the strongest players in the game after I gave them a little training camp while we were 'exploring'. The point of that trip was actually so I can level them up and make them stronger. They didn't mind though because we also travelled while we were at it, the whole of floor one to be exact. We got to know each other a lot better and we even call each other our real names. Aria is actually called Shiina in the real world, Nanami is actually called Nanami, Saito is Seth, Nina is Kiro and I'm stilled called Leriko.

We arrived at the meeting place which looked like an ancient amphitheatre with old looking stone seats, which looked like limestone, with the occasional spot of moss and with some occasional cracks. About ten minutes of waiting, a man finally walked up on the stage and started yabbering some stuff out of his mouth. Knowing myself, I wasn't listening and some orange hair guy had a tantrum on stage and someone calmed him down, "Alright everyone! Get into parties of six if you can." That was some of the most important things he said. Already having a party five, no one approached us as we were sitting at the most top left corner we could go. "Alright everyone! Meet back here at the same time tomorrow." With that, everyone got up and left, except for my group.

"How cocky can those guys get?" I muttered to myself, "We already faced a mini-dungeon and Kiro and I died once. They don't know what they're getting themselves into."

"YOU WHAT?" Nanami yelled this out as loud as she probably could, making me sigh for a long time, "You weren't really supposed to find out, but since you're part of the party you may as well know what happened that day. We went to fight a mini-boss in a dungeon and Kiro and I died. When we died I grabbed her and jumped off of a platform we were on which was in the sky. When we fell to the first floor, we were outside of Aincrad by the way, I grew wings and we teleported in the dungeon. I one-shot the boss and saved everyone. In the process Kiro and I looked different, looking how we do now, and we escaped. I also got some items from that incident, one being a beautiful sword called 'Angel's Death', and one being an extremely expensive looking mirror."

Nanami just stared in shock and I pulled out my sword that I was hiding this whole time. I pulled it out of its sheath and everyone gaped with awe. I put the sword away and pulled out the mirror, letting Kiro look at it first then everyone else. I put it away and stood up, stretching in the process and walked away from my group. I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway and was blocked by the same guy that was talking on stage about the boss, "Leriko, is it? Well, I want you to join my party. I'll pay you anything you want or give you anything you want." I backtracked my way through the alley before being cut-off by even more people. "Well, not this again." I waited till they closed in and surprised them by running up the wall and flipping off of it, landing on the roof of a building and running away. I was hit by something in the back and started feeling numb, a lightning bolt icon appearing next to my HP bar and me falling over on the roof. Paralysis, great. I was kicked over and was facing the same guy from before.

"Heh, you're a persistent one, aren't you?" I spat out without a problem in the world.

"You could say that, but I need to borrow you for a week or two." I started laughing maniacally, only to be kicked in the face, "Ooo, mister tough guy over here." I laughed out. I was only performing the bit about being paralysed because I managed to find a bypass for it, or it was just a part of my special skill. At the right moment before they were going to attack me again, I dodged and kicked him off the roof. I cracked my knuckles and started slowly approaching the lead guy, making him back off and running away with his group, "I wanted some PVP action." I sadly and melancholically sighed. I jumped off the roof of the building and into a crowd that was just below us and walked in the middle of them just in case they were following me, which turned out to be true. A few guys started yelling to catch me and everyone in earshot turned on me like a pack of wild dogs. As they were lunging for me I jumped on them for a boost and started sprinting away. I decided to act like one of those assassins from those old games called Assassin's Creed and no matter how hard I tried, everyone kept following me.

I climbed the stairs of a large bell tower and jumped off with a large horde chasing me. I landed on the roof of a two storey building and did a roll, so I wouldn't take any damage if the momentum in the game was correct and kept running. I did a wall run on a wall with a handful of guys still chasing and I started swinging from some conveniently placed poles sticking out of walls and swung onto the floor and ran. As I was running groups of players looked at the scene, Leriko the Angel of Death, being chased by a few people. I ran for about ten more minutes before taking a sharp right, then another right into an alleyway and wall jumped my way up a wall and looked down into the streets, my pursuers running off the wrong way. I sighed and dropped into the street, messaging Kiro as I walked, _'We need to talk about something serious. Where can we meet?'_

'_In the inn room. I'm close to the inn right now.' _With that, I set off for the inn.

* * *

15 minutes later, I was in the inn room with Kiro sitting on the bed, "Where are the others? They can't hear what I'm about to tell you."

"They're out doing something." I quickly nodded shallowly.

"You know how we died that day a month or so ago?" She nodded, "Good, that relates all to what I'm about to tell you. We can't actually die in real life if we die in the game. Just you and me, no one else. When we die, we take a massive penalty to our skill levels and money, and we get teleported back to level one I think, or the place you died. Basically to everyone else, we're invincible. I also got that sword and mirror from that event. Check your inventory and check if you have a weapon." She opened her inventory and slowly gave a confused look. "Now equip it, and what's it called?"

A giant black great sword appeared with red linings like mine and a red hilt like mine, the words 'Angel's Repulse' was inscribed on it, "It's called 'Angel's Repulse'. How do you know about this stuff anyway?" I nervously laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, just think that a little bird told me about it."

"Fine, fine, fine."

"We also have a special skill that comes with it and that can be upgraded." She nodded thoughtfully.

"These heels are killing me. Got any boots?"

"Yeah ok, I'll give you a pair of boots." I opened the trading menu and gave her a pair of black boots, quickly being equipped immediately after trade. "Kiro, what do you want to do now?" She got up to the door and flipped a lock I didn't even know was there. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me straight on the lips. I was surprised at first but decided to go along with it. I directed us over to the bed and fell on it, her on top of me. While we were still kissing, I unequipped some of my gear and she did the same until we were interrupted by a knock on the door. "What!?" I yelled out, "Leriko, Kiro, something happened to Nanami." It was audibly Seth and we sat up. Even though we weren't even 16 I did plan on letting it go that far. "Fine, we're coming. Just wait out there for a minute."

"Dammit, he spoiled the fun." Kiro mumbled angrily while equipping our gear. I opened the door and we walked out, stopping in the hallway as we saw Seth standing in the corridor. "Explain what happened."

"This group of guys came and tried to kidnap us, only Shiina and I escaped though." I swore under my breath. "Damn Diabel. He tried to force me to join his party earlier this afternoon and he sent his goons after me but I escaped them. Heh, we'll have to do a rescue mission. This is gonna be fun. Seth, you stay with Shiina incase anything happens. Kiro, you're coming with me." I cracked my knuckles and walked down the stairs to the inn. I walked outside and saw a group of suspicious players so I approached them, "Where's that jerk Diabel? TELL ME!"

"I dunno, where is he?" I cracked my knuckles and gave an evil grin mixed with some mischief.

"You sure you want to meet my fist."

"Ok, ok. He's located an inn here." He opened a map and showed me the location. I looked at it for a second before spinning around and walking in the other direction with Kiro in tow.

"That was a bit far, wasn't it?"

"Nope, it's called intimidation."

* * *

**Things are getting intense! Things are also getting intimate between Kiro and Leriko. Hehehe, do I have some things planned for them (not really :p). I also nearly got hit by a crazy guy on a bicycle. If I did, you guys wouldn't be able to enjoy the story anymore. What will happen? Will someone die? Is the boss fight next chapter? Find out soon! (Sorry I'm a troll. But again, that's what uploading is for. Hahaha)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The moon was hanging high and shone a blue like light upon us as we made our ways through the street, not making a single sound and avoiding major streets. We arrived at our destination and we stepped in with a loud bang as the door smashed into the wall. People stopped what they were doing and looked at Kiro and I, hair blowing in the newly blown wind, "Ok, everyone! Where is Diabel!" People shrugged us off and got back to what they were doing. I slammed the wall, making a purple box with the words 'Immortal Object' appear on it, "I'll ask one more time. WHERE. THE. FUCK. IS. DIABEL!" People ignored us and the NPC bartender stood there, washing the inside of a glass with a cloth, so cliché. I drew my sword and swung it down on a table of people; shaking the table and making the people sitting there jump with fright.

"Where's Diabel? I'll give you five seconds or I throw you against a wall and start punching you. Even if you don't lose HP, you'll still feel the pain." I gave a small, mischievous grin and sheathed my sword, putting my hands on the table and staring into the souls of all my victims. One of them started shaking and pointed upwards, "R-room three o-on the r-right." I swiftly turned around and snuck up the stairs of the inn. When I reached the top, I was profoundly disappointed to see a pair of people guarding the one door that would end this whole thing. They looked at me when I got close, "Who the hell are you?"

"You're death." I kicked him into the wall at the end of the corridor, knocking him out. The other one decided to try and be a hero by swinging a katana at me. That was a bad decision on his part because I countered by grabbing his sword and head butting him, also knocking him out. I pounded on the door, "Hey Diabel, you fucker. I found you."

"Heh, what are you gonna do, pretty boy?" He mocked me. Tough luck for him.

"This." I kicked the door with all my strength stat could handle and it swung open, revealing Nanami tied up in a corner with Diabel sitting on a chair at a table. I drew my blade and he threw a poisoned knife at me, inflicting paralysis but unfortunately failing because I can counter it. "You're out of luck tonight, Diabel." He started maniacally laughing, followed by him falling out of an open window and running away. I gripped the edge of the window, "Fuck it, he escaped. We're leaving now." Nanami was untied by Kiro and we walked back to the inn.

On the way back, I got a message from an unknown person telling me to watch my back. I dismissed it but still did what the message said. From the corners of my eyes, I swear I saw Diabel a few times stalking us. We got back to the inn and I opened the door, yawning and sitting down at a table. I sent Seth a message straight afterwards, _'I saved her. Still be careful though, I thought I've seen Diabel a few times stalking me like a creep.' _I got some tea from the bartender and sat at the table in silence with the other two. "Did he do anything to you?" I enquired in a monotone. She shook her head.

"He said he was using me as bait to paralyse you and somehow kill you for not joining his party. He's really a creep though." I slowly nodded and continued sipping my tea.

"You do realise he can't kill me though."

"What do you mean?" Kiro, who was sitting next to me, elbowed me when she said that.

"It's just; he can't kill me in safe zones. And if he wanted to, mob PKing me would be harder than expected because of my skill."

"I guess you're right, it would be tough. You even somehow ignored the paralysis knife he threw at you."

I put my finger to my lips, "It's a secret." She nodded and got some exotic colour looking drink from the bartender. I finished my tea and yawned, "I'm tired from all the work I did today. I'm gonna go to sleep now." I stood up and Kiro followed me. I opened the door and we entered, followed by me collapsing on the bed, "Man, it's hard being a tough guy." Kiro flopped down next to me and kissed me on the cheek, "There's you're reward, fearless leader." I smiled and lay down properly on the bed, "I guess this means we're officially dating then."

"It does. Even if this is a virtual world, I'm serious." I smiled and drifted off to sleep with my arm around Kiro.

I woke up late in the morning, at 10am to be precise. I groggily sat up and looked at the clock in my HUD, "SHIT! We gotta go or we'll be late!" I jumped up and bolted downstairs, the group sitting down at the table eating some food, "Come on guys, we gotta go!" They got up and we sprinted towards the meeting location. We made it just time and my group was assigned as group B out of groups down to G I think it was. "Guys, I don't think I should use my 'Angel's Death' considering it will probably 2 shot the boss. Anyone got a spare sword I could use. Kiro also needs one because she has a special sword like me." I got a trade window and was given a spare silver sword Seth had and Kiro had a bronze or copper two-hander that she must've bought for a situation like this.

We walked through a forest and to a dungeon, having to walk all the way through the dungeon and out front of a big door that looked like it was made out of an iron. Diabel said something about not dying and evil eyed him, hoping he would die for what he has done. He pushed open the door and everyone walked in, the room suddenly lighting up and the boss jumping down off of a large throne like chair. Diabel started shouting some commands to the groups to go do something, but I hung back in case they actually needed my help. I shut my eyes and listened to the clanging of swords and the yelling of the fighters. I walked up to a pillar that was on the edge of the room and leaned on it, and then Diabel was sliced twice and was sent flying across the room. Someone ran over to him and tried to give him a potion, getting rejected by Diabel and then soon came the sound of shattering glass and the fluttering of blue polygons.

The same guy and a girl ran at the boss, slashing it and hitting it, and then the guy got flung across the room as well and lost half his HP. They were about to die and I was going to rush in and save them when everyone else ran and held off the boss. Talk about relying on someone to much. The boss was defeated a few minutes later with some slashes and everyone was cheering. Someone decided to spoil the mood by throwing a hissy fit as to why Diabel was left to die or something like that and then the guy that was blamed made up the term _Beater_ and decided to steal my look and shrug everyone else off before walking up a flight of stairs and disappearing to Floor 2.

"Nice one everyone, you made the boy cry. It's Diabel's own fault he died anyway, that kid was telling him to jump away." I yelled that at everyone and they turned to me.

"You didn't do anything anyway, so what are you talking about?" One guy shouted.

"Well, see you later guys!" I walked up the stairs after that kid to follow him, for reasons that involved talking. I walked up the stairs for what seemed like forever and appeared in a rocky area on a cliff, with the view of a town about a kilometre away from my current location and I noticed someone walking and chased after them, only to be at sword point. "What do you want?" That person definitely looks like the kid from before.

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk about what you did back there." He lowered his sword and held out his hand, "I'm Kirito." I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Leriko. What you did with Diabel, he deserved to die. First he tried forcing me into his party and kidnapping me, then he kidnapped my friend to bait me in and kill me. He was also using a nice guy façade so he got everyone there. In reality he's actually a maniac that will do anything to get what he wants or kill people trying. Also pointing all the hate on you for the other beta testers, that's being a bit mean to yourself and everyone in the streets give me weird looks so I think I can know how you feel about all this."

"At first, I wasn't going to do that and say he refused but I just accepted the hate and went on to blaming the hate on me because that's happened a lot in my life and I don't care if people hate me for the sake of the other beta testers."

"I see your logic in that. Fair enough and in fact, I might've done the same thing you did if I was in your position except I would've let Diabel die anyway."

"That kinda makes you killer though. How would you feel if someone left you to die?"

I grinned mischievously getting a concerned look, "Wanna know a secret relating to the topic? If you tell anyone about the secret I may have to kill you."

"I'm fine with those conditions if it means you'll have to kill me if I tell anyone else. It must mean that the secret is worth a lot." I went on explaining to him about how I can't die and my special skill and everything else except my meeting with Kayaba. His eyes widened as I finished telling him and he swore under his breath. "Are you hacking?"

"What? No. How could I hack anyway? On the first day we got trapped and it would be impossible to create a hack before the game is even released."

"You've got a point there. Also, I'm sorry for stealing your style in clothes."

"It's fine. There's probably 100 other players that have the same clothing as me."

A voice shouted from behind, "Leriko! Why did you run off without us?" It's Kiro and she looks mad. Everyone is with her as well.

"See you again, Kirito. Hopefully."

"You to." With that Kirito ran off. I turned around and clapped my hands together.

"So, what's up guys?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh yeah! It's my birthday in a few days."

"Oh, what's a good birthday present in this world?"

"Find out for yourself." With that I turned around and went to find an inn, the group following. News spreads fast in this world because we heard footsteps and talking in the far distance that could be people coming onto this newly unlocked floor. They won't be happy for long when the next boss fight comes.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

It is now December eight, AKA my birthday and maybe someone else's, and I woke up with a pleasant surprise of Kiro using me as a body pillow, still asleep and only wearing her underwear. She wakes up and kisses me on the lips with a smile, "Good morning, Leriko."

"Morning to you too." I returned the favour by passionately kissing her on the lips for a few minutes, French kissing to be exact. We pulled back and gasped for air, even though we don't need to breathe in this world. "So, wanna have some fun?" She nodded and we got into action, equipping our gear and heading down to the bar where everyone else was waiting, "Happy Birthday!" They yelled when I sat down. I received a few gifts from everyone, of being, 5 healing crystals and a teleportation crystal from Seth. From Shiina, I got an electric guitar looking thing which made me happy. In the real world I was an excellent guitar player and even won a tournament in the ninth grade. Nanami gave ten thousand Col of which I thanked her greatly for and that left Kiro. Kiro got me a ring that boosted strength and agility and had her name carved in it. She also got me some hair ribbons and a skirt. What could they be for? "Hey Kiro, why did you give me the last 2 items?"

"You'll see." That was all she said. How cruel to me.

"So, got things for us to do today?"

"Of course we do!" First of all, they took me to a fancy restaurant that made the most AMAZING food that ever existed. Even though it wasn't real food, it surpassed everything on my real world food list. Then they took me around the town and we looked around the wilderness. We're sitting on a cliff enjoying the sunset and someone pushes Kiro off the edge. I quickly grab her by the collar and catch her, turning around at the same time and seeing a group of players with red markers above their head, "So, what do you want today, gentlemen?"

"All your items and money. If not we kill everyone here." I send them a duel invite and they decline so I sighed joyfully, "Do you know who I am?" They nod angrily.

"That's why we want everything you have."

"Seth, Aria, Kiro. Deal with them but don't kill them. Considering they're player killers you won't go orange from harming them. Besides, it's my birthday and I don't wanna work." They stood up and nodded, leaving me alone to watch the sunset myself. A few minutes later, they were done and the bandits were lying on the floor with dangerously low HP, "Let's go. I'm tired again." We headed to the town and to an expensive restaurant. I handled the bill this time and we headed back to the inn. I went straight up to my room after saying goodnight and Kiro followed me. I got out the guitar Shiina gave me and a list of websites appeared with songs to practice. Being too cocky and relying on my real-life skills, I went on a site that had thousands of anime theme songs and I chose my personal favourite, High school of the Dead. About a minute and a half later, awesome music and pure fun, Kiro clapped and cheered, "That was great. How do you know how to play a guitar that well?"

"I've been learning since the second grade. In middle school, I won a tournament."

"Impressive. Mind me choosing a song for you to play?" She choose an English song called, _I'm not okay_ from some band called _my chemical romance._ After finishing playing it, the lead guitar of course, Kiro put on a mischievous grin, "Kiro, what are you thinking?"

"You know those two items I got you?" I nodded, "Equip them and look in a mirror." I obeyed and was surprised when I looked in a body mirror that was in the room. I looked like a genuine girl. I even sounded like one, "Kiro, what are you implying?" She giggled and pushed me out of the room.

"We're going for a walk." Right now I'm wearing a black skirt instead of long pants and my hair is tied up into a pony tail with the ribbon. When we walked through the streets, people looked at me in awe and approached me, only to earn nothing to acknowledge their presence, "Kiro, can we go back now?" She nodded and we went back to the inn room, only to run into Seth and Shiina together.

"Hey, Kiro. Who's your friend over here?" Seth said that and I mentally sighed for them not noticing me.

"I'm Lucile. Nice to meet you." I said that in a slightly higher pitched voice to go incognito.

"I'm Saito and the person next to me is Aria." Shiina just put her hand up at me.

"Well, we gotta get going now. See ya later Seth." I followed Kiro as we continued walking back to the inn.

"You're lucky they didn't know it was me or I would have killed you." She laughs and we get back to the inn room, followed by me collapsing on the bed and falling asleep instantly. I woke up the next morning and my chest was heavy. I look down and I see boobs where they shouldn't be, "Kiro, WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!" My voice sounded different as well. She stirred and woke up next to me before staring at me.

"Leriko, what happened?"

"I don't know. I thought you would know considering you made me wear that skirt." She starts giggling then breaks out into sheer laughter, "What's so funny?" She reaches into my shirt and pulls out 2 ball looking things, "Screw you." Was all I could manage to say to her. But that doesn't explain why my voice is different.

* * *

**Hahaha. I know I may have uploaded a bit later than usual but who cares? You still got a chapter! I think I got your hopes up for what happened to Leriko. And if you understand the HOTD reference, I LOVE YOU TO PIECES! If you do, leave a review saying that you understand and also leave a review for some feedback or simply just want to say something. (December 8 isn't my real birthday for those who may be wondering) Until next time!**

**Edit: lol i accidentally deleted the HOTD reference while editing. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! the reference was related to my HOTD fic that i've been working on alongside this one. dont worry this one gets top priority**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked down the stairs with Kiro in tow and I was slightly panicking. I sat down at a table and ordered some tea, "Ok, Kiro. What did you do?"

"I did nothing. I promise." I sighed and sipped at my tea for a few minutes.

"What the hell is going on right now?" My voice sounded mutated and a bit robotic right then.

"Maybe you're glitching or something. I don't know. Message Kayaba or something." Kiro now started 'glitching' if that was happening at the moment. It might not even be a glitch. We are technically dead, "Let's go for a walk. I need some air." I stood up after finishing my tea and walked outside, _"You're not living this time." _A voice in my head? What the hell could it mean? The building around me started doing weird glitching animations and they turned blue and were becoming distorted, "Kiro, do you see this to?"

"Yup. It's fucking scary." I turned to Kiro and she was slowly dissolving into yellow static. I looked down at my own hands and they were slowly disappearing as well. I ran over to Kiro and she started tearing up, "What's happening?"

"I don't know. Something bad I guess." I hugged Kiro tightly and closed my eyes, waiting for the thing that comes from this. She looked at me and kissed me before everything went white.

* * *

"KIROOOOOOOO!"

"Wait, what? Lucien's awake!" I open my eyes and I'm looking at a white ceiling. I lift my head and see my parents, staring in shock at what happened. I quickly take off the NerveGear and jump out of the bed, a hospital bed. I ripped things that were on my body off and sat back down, crying, "Kiro. Kiro. Kiro. Where are you?" I looked up and saw my parents still sitting there, probably letting me have my moment. A doctor came through as he probably heard the heart monitor go off and dropped a clipboard he was holding a moment later, "Hey, another one woke up!" Another one? What does he mean?

"Another one?"

"Yeah. Another person woke up as well."

"Can you tell me the person's name, please? I need to know. They could be a friend of mine."

"Ok, fine. I'm not supposed to tell you, but since you asked nicely, her name is Kiroyukihime." My jaw dropped, literally, "Can I see her?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to her."

"Mom, dad. I know we haven't seen each other in ages, but you need to stay here until I come back." They respectively nodded and I followed the doctor through corridors and doors until we stopped in front of a door. On our way here, doctors and nurses blankly looked at me making me a bit frightened, "She's in there." I opened the door and heard sobbing coming from the other side of the room. I gently closed the door and walked over to Kiro, who was the source of the crying. I kissed her gently on the lips and she just looked up at me, pouncing on me, sending me onto the bed and crying into my chest. I rubbed the back of her head, hushing her at the same time "What's wrong?"

"My family died in an accident a few weeks ago." I didn't know what to say, it shocked as much as it shocked her.

"I can be your family. You can come live with me and my parents." She looked up at me with hope in her eyes, "Really?"

"Really." She smiled and squeezed me in a quick a hug before backing off and wiping her eyes. We stood up and exited the room only to find a family sitting in the corridor. The doctor ditched us, damn. We waited a minute or two and the doctor returned with some papers in his hands, giving them to a man that was in the hallway. The man signed them, and then doctor and the man came over to us, "Kiroyukihime. This is your new father."

"Wait, what?"

"You were adopted not too long ago." She held on to me tight and didn't let go.

"Come on, get over here." The man said this and Kiro didn't move.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" She slowly let go and walked to the man, only followed by him bringing down a hand to slap her. I jumped in front and blocked by grabbing the man's wrist and punching him in the stomach, "You're not fit to be the father for Kiro, pig."

"What did you call me?"

"Pig. You big, fat, greasy pig."

"That's it. Prepare yourself." The doctor stood to the stood doing nothing, visibly amused at what was happening. The man swung a fist at my face and I dodged and countered by kneeing him in the stomach, making him fall on the ground and angering him even more. He charged at me and grabbed me by an arm before throwing me at a wall. I was prepared however and used the momentum to spring off the wall and land a kick in mid-air to the man's chest, making him cough up a bit of blood, also followed by him grabbing my legs and slamming me on the floor. Man, I forgot that real-life can hurt a lot. I grinned and rolled as he tried stepping on me to pin to the ground and swiftly stood up, followed by me giving him a roundhouse kick to the face and knocking him out. I walked over to the doctor and grabbed the adoption papers, ripping them up shortly after, "Hey! You can't do that. They're important documents!"

I gave him a glare, "Look like I care? Kiro's my family now!"

The doctor sighed, "Fine, only if your parents accept it." I mentally screamed out a scream of achievement and went to go find my parents with Kiro in tow. We got back to the room and I opened it and strolled in with Kiro, "Hey mom, dad. This is Kiro. Her parents died about a week ago and she's got no family. Except for me. I'm also her friend."

"What are you getting from this?" Dad asked sternly.

"Would you accept her in the family?"

Mom pounced up and hugged Kiro, "Would we!" Kiro started crying tears of happiness.

"From now on Kiro, you are Lucien's sister! Younger or older, who cares!" I smiled happily and hugged Kiro as well.

* * *

We were discharged from the hospital after a few tests and we arrived home with NerveGears in hands. Our parents were kind enough to let us keep them and we entered the house, "Kiro, because we don't have an extra room, you'll have to share with Luc for a while."

"Okay, mother." I grinned and led Kiro to my room which was completely different. My PC was still there but my consoles and video games were gone. I still had my laptop and everything else in my room, like my posters of various anime's and video games and my desk with all my PC games and my expensive headset. At least my parents had enough common sense to leave some stuff in my room. My walls were painted black and my door was red with red carpet, "Kiro, welcome to my lair and your room for a couple of days." She smiled and briefly kissed me on the cheek.

"I feel really dirty. I haven't showered for at least a month. I'm going to go take a shower quickly, be right back."

"Wait, you need a change of clothes considering you arrived empty handed." I handed her a black shirt and a pair of black board shorts. She kindly accepted and headed to the bathroom. Meanwhile, I went downstairs to the kitchen and immediately swung open the fridge to find chocolate. I grabbed some and wolfed it down. I had a drink of water and went on my PC till night arrived, even letting Kiro use my laptop. I went to bed considering its 10pm and Kiro snuggled up next to me. The real thing is even better because you can feel the heat coming off of the other person.

We awoke the next morning with a surprise. We're going back to school. I hurried doing what I had to do to get ready for school and left the house with Kiro, almost jogging at how fast we were going. I was re-enrolled in my old school and Kiro was newly enrolled, meaning that we'd have to go through a lot of trouble today. As we walked to school, I realised that my hair was white in the real world, except something was different, my pupils wire dilated and my irises were red. We arrived at the school and went straight to the reception, "Hello, how can I help you?" There was a woman behind the desk tapping on a computer.

"We're the new students."

"Ah, yes. Kiroyukihime and Lucien."

"Please, call me Kiro."

"Well, my friends call me Leriko."

"Ok, the principal will see you now. Just knock on his door enter." We went to the principal's office and knocked on the door which was followed by us entering and sitting down in two chairs.

"Hello there. I am the principal Satoshi, nice to meet you." We did our greetings and were led to the same classroom, which was unfortunately my old one. We were told to come in and everyone was surprised to see me, or either Kiro, "Hey! It's Leriko!" Someone shouted. I reintroduced myself and Kiro introduced herself, getting confused looks from people, "Don't worry everyone. She's my new sister. Adopted to be exact." People understood the situation and let her be.

It was lunch time and we headed to the roof, only to bombarded by a whole bunch people. Most of them admirers of mine, and some to Kiro. Questions were asked about where I was, all I could say was, "SAO." Everyone fell silent and I began to explain, "I was in the SAO incident. Fortunately, I met Kiro. Her and I died one day but were given a special skill that allowed us to not die. The system must've of removed us from the game considering we were supposed to be dead. Kiro's parents died and my family adopted her. She's mine though. Even though we're siblings now, it won't be incest because she's still technically part of her old family."

* * *

After a week of school, we were walking home and decided to take a shortcut through a dark and suspicious alleyway. A shady figure in black appeared out of some shadows, startling us, "Ah, Leriko. We meet again."

"Kayaba?"

"That is indeed correct."

"What do you want this time?"

"You see. Sword Art Online is going to self-destruct because the Cardinal System, which runs everything, is going corrupt and because you two were the only ones that could stop it, it decided to force logout you into the real world. If you don't stop it, everyone in Castle Aincrad will die!"

"I accept." I said that immediately and nonchalantly which scared me a bit because we'd be re-entering the game.

"I'll go as well then. Hope you don't mind." Kiro rudely interfered.

"He'll need you as well actually. Think of it as a stabilizer to how dangerous his power really is. If he lost control, he could destroy all of Castle Aincrad and trap everyone in SAO forever in nothing but a blank space. I'll be going as well under the name Heathcliff. I have 2 spare copies of SAO in case this would happen." He pulled out 2 copies of SAO out of a coat he was wearing and gave it to us. He stepped back into the shadows and disappeared again. Creepy. We walked back home in silence and crept to my room, careful to not alert my mother who was sitting on the couch watching TV. Kiro went and got her NerveGear and we plugged both our NerveGear's into my PC, followed by us inserting the new Sword Art Online copies we were giving. I held Kiro's hand as we put our helmets on and lay down on the bed, "LINK START!" Was the last thing we yelled together in the real world for another 2 years.

A strange thing happened when I logged in. It was all distorted still as our senses were being checked and it was almost pitch black. After it finally finished doing that, I was falling through the sky in a large and dark room with Kiro beside me. I looked over to her and smiled, knowing we were back. Suddenly, wings sprouted from both of our backs and the scythe appeared in my hands once more. A creature appeared out of a pool of water that was at the end of room, looking like a giant turtle with very long claws and breathing fire out of its nose. Four health bars appeared next to it and its name did as well. It being called, _The Turtle Dragon_, "You think it has wings?" Kiro was very worried and I shoved her out of the way of some incoming fire pillar. I was caught in the fire and could feel it burn my skin and wings. I fell to the floor with a tenth of my HP and landed on my back before jumping up and spinning my scythe, jumping into an offensive stance with the scythe pointing upwards and curved in front of my body. At least I thought it was an offensive stance. The creature suddenly grew four wings and launched its self at Kiro, pinning her against a wall and getting ready to burn her to smithereens. I focused on jumping at it and slicing it to attract its attention, only to be followed by something completely different. I ran at a wall and ran up it in a flash followed by me jumping at the creature. My scythe started to glow blue before my trusty one-handed sword appeared in my hands instead. I smiled evilly and did a backflip in mid-air, my sword glowing a blinding white, slicing the creature in half and killing it. Kiro and I fell to the floor, landing in a pool of water and getting soaked; "Now I know what Kayaba means by you being able to destroy Aincrad."

"You're welcome. My body just moved on its own. You know what I'm talking about?" She patted me on the back and kissed me tenderly. I smiled and looked down at a window that appeared because I got the first and only hit on the boss, "Last attack bonus. Wings of the Phoenix?"

I looked over to Kiro who shrugged. She gasped as she my wings come out, a red flame covering them. The same thing happened to Kiro. I chuckled and the boss room door opened, a group of about 30 players looking at us. Naturally by instinct, our wings disappeared. We stood so the group of clearers could see us properly, "Well, this is awkward." I disrespectfully mumbled. The clearers still stood there.

"Did you two alone defeat the boss?" I nodded, "We sent about 100 people in groups of twenty to kill it but they all died. How did you do it!?"

"I sliced it in half." They stood there, jaws dropped. "What floor is this?"

"Four. Why do you ask? I thought you'd know that." I walked past him with Kiro in tow and head out of the dungeon, reading a message I received earlier, _'Well done Leriko. That boss was corrupted by the Cardinal System and was made to over-powered for players to beat. As for the Phoenix wings, I have no clue. The original drop was going to be a flame sword. If you keep this up, you can defeat the Cardinal System. From Heathcliff or Kayaba' _

"Ok, Kiro. We have to defeat every boss to fight back the Cardinal System in order to stop it from blowing it up Aincrad." She nodded and we looked over the scenery of floor 3 on a hill. It was basically just forest and small towns scattered all over the place except for one big town on the other side of the floor. We set down to journey through the forest, being stopped on our way. A white wolf walked out in front of us and casually walked up to us. I crouched down and petted it on its head. I opened my inventory and pulled a piece of boar meat I still had from day one out and fed it to the wolf. A window appeared in front of me telling me to name my 'pet'. I decided to call it Storm. It pounced on me and started licking my face, getting saliva all over my face and some into my mouth. I grin as I sit up and rub it behind its ears, earning a pant of pleasure like some dogs would do. I stood up and started walking with Storm and Kiro following me. We arrived at the town and people gave us weird looks, probably because of me taming a wolf. A man unsheathed his sword and charged at Storm, about to stab him when I grab the sword and break it with my hand, "Better fuck off." I growled as he stood there.

He then stood there in disbelief as two girls ran up to him, "Leriko!?" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

**Woooo! Another chapter done! Enjoy the peacefulness when you can because things WILL GET FIERY! In the next chapter of course (maybe :p) the whole thing with Kayaba will explained soon so don't hate for not explaining things (things will be more EXPLAINED as Kiro and Leriko run into Kayaba again in the game as he tells them what the true meaning of 'Angel of Death' means. Well, I'll see ya next chapter guys! Enjoyed the chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hehehe, we're back?"

"You've gone for like a week!"

"Yeeeeeeah. About that."

"What? Spill it." 3 figures ran up beside Seth, all wearing cloaks with hoods of various colours.

"Who are these people? Don't tell me you let Nanami and Shiina die."

"I'm Shiina!" The person in the middle of them wearing a midnight purple cloak said.

"I'm Nanami!" The one to my right yelled, who was wearing a sage cloak.

"And I'm Kiro." I turned around and saw Kiro standing behind me with her hands on her hips.

"Let's go somewhere private. I'll tell you what happened. Who's the other guy though?"

"That is Aimar. He's new so don't be mean. Okay?" Seth helpfully gave me a tip. Good job him.

"Fine." We were taken through town and were lead to an inn that they were staying in. We went up into a room and piled in, closing the door and activating the lock.

"Who wants to go first?" I merrily remarked.

"I will." That came from Seth's direction. Joy, "A week ago, we noticed that you guys were missing. We looked in our friends list and you guys weren't even there so we went to that church place where everyone's name is. Sadly, your names weren't even there. We were walking through the second floor wilderness when we bumped into a group of players claiming they were from some group called 'Laughing Coffin'. They tried to steal our items but we fought back and barely escaped before Aimar here showed up and saved us. They've been hunting us ever since."

"Oh, far out! What will you ever do without me, Seth? Anyways, it's my turn. One morning, the day we went missing, I woke up with a distorted voice. Kiro and I went outside and starting dissolving into gold dust and were deleted from the Cardinal System and into the real world. Stuff happened and Kiro is my sister now, Kayaba met us in an alleyway and gave us two 'spare' copies and here we are now. I also defeated the boss and a clearing group opened the door just as it died and they should be on the fourth floor right now. I also one shot the boss with my trusty OP sword." I sounded too optimistic. I hated it.

"Geez, you really are going farther than I thought."

"Obviously. Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Everyone nodded and we were about to exit the building. "You won't need those now, will you?" I pulled off the hoods and walked out in front, smelling the fresh air and stretching my arms out.

"Why'd you take our hoods off?" I looked over at Aimar who asked this.

"Simple really. I'm gonna beat them up."

"You can't do that! You'll get yourself killed." Everyone was laughing at either me or Aimar.

"Aimar, do you realise he's the 'Angel of Death'." Thanks to Shiina, I didn't have to explain.

"Wait, what? He's THE 'Angel of Death'." I nodded and started walking.

"Any of you know where we can create a guild? I wanna make one."

"Yeah, you gotta go to the church on this floor." I was sent a party invitation and gladly joined. We made our ways through the streets of Floor 3, Storm following and growling at anyone that seemed like they were a threat. After half an hour of walking, we finally found the church only to enter it. I walked up to a guy that looked like a priest and he turned around, "Ah, travellers, do you wish to make a guild?"

"Yes, we would." A window popped up asking who should be the leader, all votes going to me instantly. A window popped up asking for the name, "What name guys?"

"You choose, Leriko. You're the leader after all." Was what everyone said. I sighed and thought for things in my head when I came up with 'Black Phoenixes'. Everyone thought it was pretty cool and next came a window for me to make an emblem. I made a black phoenix with glowing red eyes and red flames surrounding it in a ball motion with its wings curved. Everyone approved.

**{Quick AN: If you wanna know what it looks like properly, follow this link: . ?i=451370 . enjoy!}**

"Before the guild is officially created, I must test your teamwork. There is a dungeon near here that shall prove your teamwork if you all come out alive." The priest walked over to an alter and pushed it, revealing a hidden staircase leading into darkness. I took lead down the stairs and several torches suddenly turned on, emitting a blue flame. Several mobs that looked like mythical creatures jumped at me, being cut down in a single swing. Everyone proceeded with caution, killing things along the way until we reached a giant metal door. I pushed it open to only reveal a wooden coffin in the middle of the room, laughing echoing throughout the room. I pried open the coffin with my sword and a hand grabbed onto my face, trying to pull me into the coffin, "I will drain you of all your blood tonight." The creature said that and disappeared before appearing on the other side of the coffin.

A name appeared next to it with three health bars. The name read 'Count Dracula', meaning that it is a vampire. It disappeared again and I got kicked into the wall, losing half my health. It appeared above me and turned me on my stomach, sitting on my waist with its hands on my neck, probably trying to tear my throat out. It did something completely different that caught everyone by surprise. It sunk its fangs into my neck, drawing digital blood and draining my HP bar. It also hurt a lot somehow. Storm tackled it and bit its arm, only to be thrown against a wall as well. I got up and ran over to it, grabbing it by the head and smashing it into the wall, stunning it in the process. I picked up my sword and it vanished. I turned around and swung in an arc, hitting the vampire and getting rid of an HP bar. I stabbed it, sword being grabbed in the process followed by it being pinned against the wall by my sword. I walked over to it and cracked my knuckles. I started punching it furiously and quickly, bashing its skull into oblivion. It had half an HP bar when I finished. I grabbed my sword and swung it to the side, smashing the vampire into the wall and killing it.

I looked back at the group which was shocked by seeing my actions. My throat suddenly went really dry and I had a thumping headache. I knelt down over the ground and had one arm support me so I wouldn't be face first in it. I looked up and saw Kiro approaching, shouting something that was all blurred, "He…lp...me…" Kiro knelt down next to me and felt my forehead, jerking back when she touched it. I looked at her neck and instincts took over. I slowly made my way over to her and put my head on her shoulder, followed by me licking her neck, "Leriko, what are you doing?" I dug a pair of fangs into Kiro's neck and started to drink her blood. A warm moment of bliss came over me as I kept sucking out Kiro's thick and tasty blood. When she was down to half a HP bar I stopped, blood running down my check with fangs protruding from my mouth, "Sorry Kiro, I think I needed that."

"Stop being casual! You're a freaking vampire thing now as well."

"I know. Things are getting weirder and weirder these past few days." I stood up and looked at everyone who was still standing there. I walked past them and back towards the staircase we came from. I rubbed the blood off of my face and came face to face with the priest who smiled, "Ah, you did it. Your guild shall now be!" Next to everyone's name appeared the emblem, all proudly wearing it. A window appeared telling us to choose a guild house. I chose one called 'Eagle's Nest' which was conveniently placed on a tall cliff over-looking the city.

We exited the large church and we got jumped by a group of ten players. They appeared to be player killers because they had a red cursor above their head. One of them stepped forward, "We are Laughing Coffin. We have come to claim your lives so prepare for death."

I beat them to the punch and sent them a dual invitation, ten versus one. They accepted, getting into stances while I stood there with my hands on my hips. My friends knew what I was doing and sat down and watched, not daring to interrupt me as they know they could be harmed. The timer stopped signifying to start and all launched at me at once. I dodged a swing and drew my blade, swinging down and splitting the guy in half, killing him. I smiled evilly and leapt over a blade, cutting a guy's arm off and eliminating him from the duel. I swung in a sidewards arc and cut four guys upper body off their legs. I jumped at a guy, creating a mini-crater and stabbed straight through what appeared to be the leader, eliminating him as well. 3 left, surrounding me. I snarled and showed my fangs, appearing behind a guy and sinking my teeth in him, draining his HP until only a slither remained. I licked around my lips and felt blood still trickling down my face. I jumped over a sword swing and pulled the guys arms off, killing him. The last guy dropped a dagger and ran away, quietly sobbing in the process.

"Well that's done. Who wants to get something to eat?" I turned around in mid-sentence and everyone looked scared. Why could they be scared? I crouched in front of them and waved my hand in front of them. Only Kiro responded and got up, hugging me. The world around us suddenly turned different shades of blue and someone appeared in front of us, someone being Kayaba, "Hello, Leriko, Kiro. There is a problem with the Cardinal System again. I need you to investigate it or it could get critical. In floor one there's a hidden dungeon that has a console. I'll give you admin status and I'll teleport you when you get out of sight. See ya later." He disappeared after that. The world turns back to normal and things start to happen.

"Something's come up. Kiro and I need to leave now. We'll meet back at the guild house." We ran away into an alley and were teleported into a room that was completely white and had a white box with a keyboard hologram protruding from them. I open my inventory and it's different from normal. It's blue and has more options than the normal one. I walked up to the keyboard and a CMD prompt appeared. What the hell do I do with this? I start typing random things in and more appear. Suddenly they disappear all but one, _'Do you want to disable this?'. _

"Kiro, what should I press? Yes or no?"

"I don't know! You're why we're here."

"Fine!" I pressed yes and a prompt came up saying whatever it was, was disabled. The room shone in a red light and a small child that appeared to be eight or seven years old appeared. He had short and spiky red hair and was wearing a beige sort of colour shorts and a blue shirt. He had dreamy blue eyes and a polite smile. I was mildly surprised at first then approached the boy, "You must be an AI from the Cardinal System. Have you come to kill us?"

"Exactly the opposite. I came to thank you because you released me from Cardinal. It was holding all AI that are supposed to help with players and getting rid of viruses, stuff like that. I am Yuji, and I am in your debt."

"It was nothing. What type of AI are you?"

"I am an AI that was supposed to travel around the world and help players that were in a dangerous situation. You could say that I'm kind of a battle companion."

"Wanna travel with my guild and stuff. I'm Leriko and that girl over there is Kiro. Nice to meet you."

"Well, since I am in your debt I'd love too! I also want some friends anyway." He suddenly equipped some weird armour looking things and held a talwar. We were teleported away to the front of the guild house suddenly and the doors swung open, revealing Aimar, "Hey." Was all he said. He was still wearing his brown hooded cloak but unequipped it. He had fairly long brown hair that went would've gone down to his shoulders but were out to the side in rat tail like things. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and white pants. He had two daggers under his armpits and on a belt he was wearing he had kunais and a kunai with a chain. Some of the kunais had visible poisons on them and he had a silver pins that looked like they were for throwing. He was an assassin.

"You looked well-armed there."

"I'm kinda an assassin. Except I've only assassinated mobs."

"That's still pretty good. You must have a high agility then. Oh, we found an AI called Yuji, a battle companion."

He crouched down at Yuji's level and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Aikawa but my real name's Aimar. I prefer to be called Aikawa though." Yuji shakes Aimar's hand and steps back a bit, drawing his sword.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense some players nearby. Red players to be exact." I draw my sword and twenty players jump out of trees and off of our guild house.

"Well, it's the fuckhead that killed our friends. And someone new."

I mockingly bow to them, "Leriko at your service. You have reached Death."

"Pfft, you think you're so tough don't you? Kill them and their whole guild."

"We don't think so." Aikawa disappeared in a puff of smoke and five of them were silently taken out, kunais sticking through their skulls. The men disappeared and the kunais fell to the ground, a chain kunai wrapped around a guy's neck, hanging him and draining the HP slowly. A guy's throat was slit, giving him a bleeding effect and taking a massive chunk of HP. The attackers looked around cautiously and slowly, scanning the tree tops for any movement.

Two guys fell to the ground with Aikawa stabbing daggers into their necks, killing them. Everyone surrounded him and they attacked at once, two being killed with more kunais. Nine left still surrounded him. He had his chain kunai again and wrapped it around a person's wrist, pulling them forward and giving them quick jabs to the head, killing him. Everyone pounced on him and he was holding out, barely. I crack my neck and step forward, everyone stopping to look at me, "Mind if I join?" I used my vampire powers and tore someone's head off when appearing next to him. I pounced on someone and tore his innards out. I didn't know that was possible. I drew my sword and cut diagonally, leaving three people with only an arm and the rest of their upper body. Three left. I stabbed someone through the head, killing them instantly. Do I love dismembering people. I grabbed the last two attackers and threw them off the cliff, blue polygons flying up into the sky. I walked into the house and inspected it. There was 10 rooms and a guild leader bedroom, a kitchen with an AI chef, a bar with a bartender, a living room with a few couches and a fireplace and a bathroom. I went into the living room and saw Seth sitting in a corner, rocking backwards and forwards while muttering to himself with his goat puppet on his hand. He's a nervous wreck so I shouldn't talk to him right now.

I sat down in an armchair and sighed, "That was tough."

"Yeah it was." Aikawa sat down on a couch wtihh Yuji while Kiro went elsewhere.

"You were pretty good out there, Aikawa. You were really an assassin."

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I may as well be dead." I nodded and stood up before heading to the guild leader bedroom. I fell onto the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Wooo! Another chapter is done and dusted. It's a bit shorter than usual because I ran out of ideas but, I HAVE TRUSTY ASSISTANTS AND THE KNOW WHO THEY ARE. WELL DONE ASSISTANTS. They give me ideas so shout out to them. See ya in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Weeks had passed since the last incident with Laughing Coffin. Floor 8 was unlocked recently and Kiro and I did our dirty work for Kayaba with Yuji. Storm was a high level because I took him out hunting and he grew bigger. Aikawa hooked up with Shiina while Seth was still a loner. We recruited 6 more people even though there was only supposed to be 10 or something people in the guild house and we went on the clearing parties. I sat back and did nothing in case I was needed to save someone. Then I decided to solo the bosses under Kayaba's go. I didn't like being his dog but it was to save everyone and I had to accept that. Until one night that was all a routine.

It's ten o'clock at night and I'm the only one awake, sitting in front of the fireplace drinking some type of alcohol that made me dizzy and gave me headaches. I liked being a vampire and Kayaba told me that that mob wasn't even created by him so we can't get rid of the effects. I wanted to be one so I didn't care. One of my newest members, who was called Koujo, sat down next to me. He was the same age as me and had short blonde hair with pale blue eyes that would sometimes be grey. He wore a midnight blue hoodie with denim jeans. I didn't even know you could get those in the game. He had a medium sized scythe and a dagger for back up.

"How are you doing, Koujo?"

"Fine. I'm just getting to know everyone better."

"How about you start with me?"

"That would sound great. Getting to know your leader always proves useful."

"Ok, where to begin? I'm Leriko, as you may know, leader of Black Phoenixes. I'm one of the best players so far, rather to OP. I was born in Australia and moved here not too long ago. That's pretty much it. What about you?"

"Well, I'm Koujo, underling of my leader Leriko. Not so strong and was born in Australia as well but moved to Japan shortly after birth." After reintroducing ourselves we talked for countless hours until I saw several shadows in the forest near the guild house. Storm was currently sleeping so I couldn't tell him to go check it out. I ignored it for the time being which, on my case, was a pretty stupid mistake. A few minutes after that, they jumped through all the windows and kicked the doors open, totalling at fifty people surrounding me and several more upstairs considering the screaming and yelling. I slowly stood up and brushed myself off, several paralysis daggers planting into my back and actually giving me the effect while doing so. I couldn't talk because it was too much to handle. I wanted to fall asleep right on the spot. The rest of the guild members were bought down blindfolded, gagged and restrained. They were pushed against wall and their blindfolds were taken off, probably to watch what was going to happen. I was picked up by the hair and thrown on a table, being pinned down so I can't do anything, waiting for what was coming. In total, there was about eighty people in the several rooms that joined to this one, all wearing a weird mask and black cloaks to accompany them.

Four bulky looking people came over to me with axes and lifted them in the air, swinging them down and hacking away at my limbs. All I could do was watch my HP bar as my limbs finally came off, leaving me with a slither of HP. I still couldn't move as they threw Kiro into a wall. I was filled with rage at what they were doing next. They were vile and disgusting as they cut away at Kiro's clothing, reducing them to nothing. I could only stare at Kiro's naked body as my vision fade into darkness.

* * *

"So you are Leriko?" A distorted voice called out, from all directions in the void of darkness.

"Yes."

"You are more pathetic then I thought. So you're the one that has been fighting against me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you want power? Power to protect the ones you love."

"Yes. I want that power!"

"Prove to yourself, 'Angel of Death', that you can be trusted by your loved ones."

My eyes shot open to see Kiro being groped by several of those filthy dogs, "I DON'T ACCEPT THIS!" I was still being pinned down and the men that were doing so were shot across the room. A black and red aura clouded the room, getting everyone's attention. My cut off limbs was replaced by black static and I was able to move again. My wings sprouted out, strong gusts of wind blowing throughout the room. Black and red lights surrounding me then dispersing, leaving only red air coming out of my mouth when I breathe. I had a red lance in my hands that had wings sprouting down towards me, the wings being a fiery red. I lunged towards someone and pierced through their body, a giant hole being left from the sheer amount of force being pushed into the person's body. I sadistically smiled and my lance was replaced by a scythe seconds later. I was surrounded and waited for the perfect moment when they all pounced towards me. In the split second it took, I cut down ten people, the sound of shattering glass filling my ears and my body with pure bliss and excitement.

My sword appeared in my other hand and my scythe was replaced by a sword made of fire. Dual wielding. I appeared next to my friends and cut their restraints. Seth pounced off of the wall and took out four guys that were ready to swing down on me. The others except for Aikawa were standing there, maybe having the effects of shell shock. I swung my fire sword and a group of guys were burnt to a crisp. I elegantly twirled in the spot, cutting down any enemies that were in my way. I appeared next to Kiro and picked her up before biting into her neck, drawing blood for my vampiric urges. I dodged attacks from all four sides of me by jumping and ran up the stairs to my room. I kicked open the heavy door and placed Kiro on the bed, "I'll be right back," The door was kicked open, "or not." I twisted around and caught a sword with my mouth, crushing it with my teeth and kicking the guy back out the door. There were about twenty guys.

Time seemed to slow down as I could see my vision turning red, all the enemies freezing in mid-motion. I lunged towards all of them and with one swing of the fire sword, they were all burning and on the floor screaming when time began again, "That guy's a demon!" Several of them screamed in agony while I watched them writhing on the floor with a sadistic smile.

"Maybe you shouldn't have attacked us in the first place. Ever consider that?" Before they could answer, they broke into tiny blue polygons to never be heard from again. I bolted down the stairs as I heard a yell. Aikawa was being overpowered by three guys out of the few that remained. Seth couldn't help because he had his own problems. Aikawa disappeared in a puff of smoke. I couldn't even see him as he cut and sliced at the people that attacked him. Seth managed to behead everyone that attacked him and there was no one left to hurt us. I looked above everyone's head and they were all green, except for Aikawa's.

"Aikawa, bad news. You're going to be a red player for a while." He chuckled.

"I knew that would happen while fighting back, can't say anything good about you either."

"For fucks sake. I'm sure it will go away in a while. They were the ones that attacked us so that doesn't count as murder, does it Kayaba." I saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"Very well, Leriko. It does not so I'll fix it for you."

"Thanks." Our cursors turned to orange instead of green but that didn't matter.

"You did well, Leriko. This is what I meant by you being able to destroy Aincrad." Then he disappeared. I walked back up the stairs and saw Kiro lying on her back, not moving.

"Kiro? What's wrong?" A shadow lunged towards from the top corner of the room and I grabbed him by the neck, gripping it as tight as I could.

"What did you do to her?"

"You'll…see...Laughing Coffin…will…kill you…all."

"Doubt that buddy." Then he disappeared into the night as polygons. It turned out Kiro was only paralysed, probably so she couldn't tell me of the remaining enemy.

"Hey, Kiro. You alright?"

"Yeah, plenty fine." Sarcasm heavily influenced those words.

"Sarcasm? Well never mind. I have no idea what happened though."

"Me neither, except for the fact that your eyes turned golden and your hair was on fire."

"Wait what?" I felt my hair and it was fine. I pulled the mirror I had in my inventory and one of my eyes was golden while the other one was red. My hair also had red streaks in it.

"I know. That's creepy."

"Well, you know when I passed out? I had a little chat with the system." I lay down next to Kiro after locking the bedroom door and snuggled up next to her. There were a few minutes of silence before the action started.

* * *

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Aikawa and Seth sitting down at a table, talking and eating some food. I got a chocolate and stuffed it in my mouth before sitting next to Seth.

"Man, you look like a mess and you look different." Seth asked that. I wasn't properly orientated with my clothing this morning and my hair was all messy, making me look like a hobo.

"Don't ask why I look different. It was because of last night."

"What was that yelling coming from your room last night?" Now it's Aikawa. His room is pretty much right next to mine, giving him the ability to hear what happens in there.

"I got laid." Fuck. Wasn't supposed to say that.

"YOU WHAT?" Perfect unison. The joy of being yelled at.

"Yup, I'm a man now. It was really satisfying as well. You guys are still little boys!" Why am I digging myself a deeper grave? I whistled and Storm appeared next to me, nearly standing three quarters of my height, "I'm going to go hunting now. Anyone want to come?" Aikawa shot his hand and I stood up, walking through the rooms and out the front door with Aikawa and Storm in tow. I jumped up onto his back with Aikawa behind me. I was surprised that Storm was able to hold our weight. He probably joined in on the fun last night though.

We rode into town and were met by several suspicious gazes from people, some even yelling insults at us. They were met by growl from Storm, shutting them up. I teleported to floor eight and rode through the town and terrain that would lead us to the dungeon. We got the boss door pretty quickly, dodging and weaving through mobs attacks, "Are you sure this will be fine?"

"Of course it will, Aikawa. We're going to kill this thing easily. I'll let you at it until you need my help." We stepped through the door and were met by a dark room that appeared to have nothing in it. Suddenly, a giant snake like thing appeared out of nowhere in front of us. The body was black and had a human like face with four arms on its body, carrying four wide swords in its hands. The body was also enveloped in fire. Several fire like minions were summoned out of nowhere, catching us off guard and forcing us to retreat out of the dungeon.

"Fucking hell, I thought I was gonna die." Even though I can't die.

"I know how you feel. It frightened me as well." I chuckled for a bit before turning serious. I got back on Storm and rode back to the town. We didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day so Aikawa taught me a bit of advanced parkour.

* * *

I wanted to go on an adventure by myself. Of course I knew I wasn't fit to go by myself, but I went anyway, knowing of the possible consequences. But Nanami decided to tag along with me because she wanted to go as well. So we went out into the swamp of floor eight. We had low levelled weapons but that really didn't matter because it was only going to be a short one with no mob encounters, hopefully though. So we started climbing in trees and jumping through to the different branches. Giant frog-like mobs below us were jumping up and trying to get us into their mouth. In about one moment, Nanami tripped and fell off. I lunged and grabbed her hand while dangling off of a branch, the frog-like things mere millimetres from pulling Nanami and I into the depths of its stomach and exploding into polygons, "Come one, Nanami! Hold on tighter, you're slipping."

"I'm holding on as tight as I can!" Nanami's feet were bitten off and she's nearly dead now, yelling in shock, "Well, it's been nice knowing you, Shiina." I was tearing up now.

"Don't say that! You're gonna be fine. I know you are!"

"Don't bother saying stuff like that! I know I'm gonna die someday, may as well be with a friend anyway." I was bawling my eyes out, how could she say stuff like that! I could tell she was scared, she was trembling violently and she was quietly sobbing as well. Why does it have to end this way? I'm losing my grip on the branch. Merely a millimetre from death. I felt like screaming out to the higher beings that are toying with me right now, despair filling my fairly fragile mind. I couldn't handle it anymore, "SOMEBODY COME AND FUCKING SAVE US ALREADY!" I didn't care if it was a group of Pkers or kidnappers; all I wanted was for us to be safe. The branch is splintering under the weight of us, even though it was supposed to be an 'immortal object'.

The frog jumps up and is ready to kill us.

* * *

"SOMEBODY COME AND FUCKING SAVE US ALREADY!" That echoed throughout the forest.

"Leriko, you hear that?" He nodded hesitantly.

"You sure it's a good idea to save them. It could be a trap."

"It doesn't matter. I'll go through the trees and you arrive there on Storm just in case." He rode off and left me to my own devices. I scaled the nearest tree almost immediately and started jumping from branch to branch. Seconds later, I arrived in the leaves of a tree and saw the situation. Shiina and Nanami were about to die, unless I do something. I throw my chain kunai and it wraps around one that is about to bite Nanami in half, pulling it onto its back into some water. Several bird-like mobs arrived at the scene and started swooping them, them yelling for me to save them even though they probably don't know it's me, "Well! It's been nice knowing you." I suddenly called out. I didn't want to say that but my mouth moved on its own. My heart wants me to go save them while my brain is being a douchebag. Fuck it, I'm saving them. I focused really hard on saving htem and something incredible happened.

Suddenly, all the mobs exploded and I was pulling them up. Nanami however, lost consciousness and was falling to her death. A white blur with a splotch of black zoomed past and Nanami was gone. I deeply hoped it was Leriko right now. Shiina literally jumped on me and forced me on my back on the ground, squeezing me tightly but filling me with warmth I've never felt before. What could it possibly be?

"Can you teach me?" That came out of the blue, but hey, she whispered it seductively in my ear.

"Teach you what?"

"How to be just like you." Damn it. I thought she meant something else…

"Ok, but it will be intense. So you wanna jump off of high places and stab people with dual daggers? Or do you want to throw shit at them like me?"

"I'll take the first option." She planted a kiss on my lips before sitting up and jumping down. That caught me by surprise. Could I be in love with her? I followed after her and was met by Leriko with an unconscious Nanami lying on Storm.

"So, Aikawa. What was that you did back there?" Leriko was being serious.

"What?"

"You were going really fast. Faster than sound I reckon. I think it's a special move. Congratulations!" He patted me on the back, "What are you gonna call it if it doesn't have a name." I scrolled through my skill list and found something called, 'Apocalypse Siren'.

"It's called 'Apocalypse Siren'. Catchy, isn't it?" He smiled.

"Let's go home now and talk about what just happened." Shiina audibly gulped and I grabbed her hand.

* * *

**AN: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. I can be so evil sometimes. Enjoy the chapter? Leave a review! Need to give me feedback or wanna say something? Leave a review or PM me!**

**Anyways. I had a little hiatus because I had assignments and exams going on so I had to work pretty hard. I'm thinking about starting another arc in chapter 15 or 16 considering I'm seven chapters in and I'm only up to floor 8. You may already know what the arc is going to be next. If you do, it's gonna be completely different. Enough talk from me now. Also many different perspectives this time. Thank you precious assistants for giving me ideas! You can't be replaced.**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nothing's really happened since our last incident. Aikawa has mutated a bit since 'Apocalypse Siren' came into play. One of his eyes turned platinum mixed with a bit of white. I got engaged to Kiro and our wedding is soon. Our guild has grown bigger and now has about thirty-five people and a bigger mansion on one of the higher floors. Floor thirty is unlocked and I still do Kayaba's dirty work. I realised recently that once, I vowed something about killing the final boss myself which actually turned out to be Kayaba himself. He told me that the one who will beat him will be Kirito. That actually shocked me. Talking about Kirito, we've become pretty close friends in the front lines. Controlling a guild is a pain in the ass but I'm managing. Guilds keep on sending us damn requests for help! Which leads to me being where I currently am.

Looking at contracts and requests on paper. Being bored and sitting in the middle of the guild hall, "Ugh, this is so boring. Why can't I go adventure or something anymore?"

"Well, if you don't do them, you'll get a bad reputation." Aikawa was standing there the whole time? I hate it when he sneaks up on me.

"This is boring. I'm not even concerned about reputation and I'm low levelled because of all this shit. I'm going to a dungeon. See ya." I stood up and walked up away to be grabbed by the collar.

"Bad luck for you. Just do this crap already."

I started laughing, "You've got to be fucking kidding me, right? There's at least a thousand papers there waiting. As soon as I finish one, someone sends another one in! People are being assholes so good day to you and let go of me."

He chuckled mildly then let go, "You've got a point. Go have some fun"

"Yay!" I sprinted out the door and jumped on Storm who lived outside because he's quite large and rode away to the thirtieth floor dungeon. Even though I was level 29, they were easy for me. They were weird Taurus like things that jumped around everywhere with axes. Floor thirty was an open plains area with villages scattered around the place and lots of long grass to hide in. Plenty of mobs as well.

"May as well do the boss by myself right now." I unconsciously whispered that loudly and rode off to that direction. My build for my character is mostly strength and agility, making me attack and move faster while dealing powerful hits. Even though I have my special sword, it's pretty much equivalent to the swords you can buy on this level, making it weak, forcing me to go find materials to reinforce it and make it better and stuff like that. I approached the door and saw a party of people out front, one giving commands while the other made a formation. Maybe they were scouting out the boss for the next meeting. I hid in the shadows and told Storm to wait there, not risking me getting caught. I had a fairly high sneak skill along with hearing because at night, I can hear everything that's being said when I concentrate on the source.

"Okay men, we're scouting the boss this time around. No chances, got it?" They cheered after what appeared the leader to call that out, being too obvious. A man ran up to that guy and started whispering in his ear. The guy turned to my direction, "You can come out. We know you're there, pretty hard to detect you though." I giggled and stepped out, surprising some people.

A few of them started calling things out like, 'You're a noob, you shouldn't be here' and things like, 'she's such a low level' which got my blood boiling.

"You know what, fuck you guys. I'm soloing this bitch so step on the sidelines and watch."

"I can't allow that." The leader tried threatening me by putting on an authoritative voice and standing tall.

"Why is that?"

"We have direct orders to the scout the boss room. Also, considering we're the 'ALF' we have to protect you." The Aincrad Liberation Force. Those assholes again. I couldn't help but laugh maniacally and stepped pass him, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I yelled as the boss appeared behind me. I turn around to face it and it's some sort of giant with four arms and six HP bars. I was pulled back by a guy and was forced onto the ground. I felt a rope being wrapped around my hands and was pushed against a wall. Being restrained? Great.

They entered the boss room and the doors closed behind them, probably to keep me out. I whistled and Storm came out of hiding, licking me with his giant tongue as well to get saliva on my face.

"Come one Storm, that's not fair. Anyways, I need to ask you a favour. If you do what I ask, I'll let you eat as much mobs as you like. So, can you break the restraints around my hands?" His eyes widened and did as I told; freeing me and allowing me to stand up, "Ready to eat a giant?"

I pushed open the doors and saw a devastating scene. The whole party was being annihilated. Out of the ten or so people that were there, there were only four people left with one being crushed by the giants grip, "Oi! Giant, don't you wanna eat me first?" It turned toward me and dropped the guy he was toying with, more like throwing him into a pile of nearly dead people. I drew my sword and took a stance, Storm already behind and ready to pounce. It charged at me and swung two fists down at me, missing because I dodged and creating mini craters in the ground where I was. Storm pounced on its back and made deep cuts with his oversized claws and took a chunk out of him before jumping out of the way of a sweeping hand. I ran up to it and jumped, slicing a finger off and taking a considerable amount of its HP.

It picked me up by my legs and dangled me upside down before shaking me, a wide and evil smile appearing on my face. I cut into its hand and it dropped me from losing, let's say, a finger or two. Instead of falling off and hitting the ground, I stabbed my sword into its knee cap as I was falling and hung there for a few seconds before a fist swung at me. I jumped to the side as the fist collided with the knee and made a snapping sound, breaking its fist or its knee cap, I don't really care. One of the HP bars was gone as I dodged and counter attacked a stomp. I got on Storm and he climbed up the giant's stomach with his claws and onto his face. The giant swung two punches at its face to only knock itself against a wall, slumping over and giving me an opening to do something I originally planned from the start. I ran and frantically climbed the giant as it started grunting and trying to stand up. I reached the shoulder blade and plunged my sword in, pushing through and cutting off the giant's arm. Storm caught it and started gnawing on it before it exploded into polygons.

It screamed in pain or anger as I plunged my sword into its eye, twisting the eye and pulling it out before ripping it out and throwing it next to the 'Aincrad Liberation Force' members that were cowering in a corner. It had two and a half HP bars left. My vampiric urge for blood took over and I pounced onto the neck, plunging my fangs in and drinking blood. Strangely enough, it tasted like chocolate. I was picked up and shove into the mouth giant, chuckling and preparing my sword. I stabbed my sword into the tongue and started slicing it, teeth trying to crush me in the process. I cut the tongue off in boredom and dived into its stomach, my HP slowly being eaten away by the acid. I found my way through the body system when I came to the heart. I decided to play things a bit torturous. I slowly plunged my sword into its heart as it stabbed punching its own chest in pain. I shoved my sword right through and sliced the heart in half, the giant making one act of defiance before falling over and exploding in polygons. I was still covered in blood and licked up as much as I could before turning to what was a crowd of about fifty people standing there. Were they there the whole time?

One of them was holding a video record crystal. The last attack bonus appeared in my face, my reward being a sword called, _'Giant's Mutilation'_. It was a really powerful sword. I got on Storm who just finished the arm and rode up the stairs to the next floor, breathing in the ocean air. The floor was a series of islands with bridges connecting all the islands up with ocean blue water filling the gaps. The islands mainly had forests but some had the occasional plains with visible mobs and there were caves on the side of some cliff faces. Lucky for me, the main town was just down the cliff I was standing on. I jumped off and landed in a fairly large pond that was near the town, getting soaked and losing HP because I didn't dive. I walked to the teleportation pad and pressed the button to unlock the floor. If I'd known I was going to be bombarded with people, I would have gracefully stepped to the side.

Some people walked up to me, preferably new fans of mine (I never had any), and one of them being Aikawa, "Leriko, you done with your fun. Also, someone uploaded a video of you soloing that boss to the inns and crap like that. Now everyone knows about you."

"I was only level 29 versing that thing anyways. I'm now level 35 from killing one thing which is great in my opinion."

"Well, you had your fun. Back to doing guild leader shit."

"Fuck no; I'm going to the beaches I unlocked." I ran off to the beach and unequipped some of my gear. Some of my gear being my shirt, my coat, my sword and equipping some black and red board shorts I got from someone grinding their sewing skill for some strange reason. I dived in the water and stuck my tongue out at Aikawa who was standing there with impatience in his expression, "While I'm out here being a kid and having fun, you can do the work and see how I feel."

"No thanks. You should just come back to the guild house already." I stuck my tongue out again and dived under the water to come face to face with a sort of weird fish. I grabbed it and stuck my hand down its throat before tearing its gills out through its mouth. I surfaced back up with a concerned look on my face. I got out the water and equipped my battle gear before heading back to the guild house.

When I arrived, I immediately ran to Kiro, "Kiro, let's go to the beach on the floor I unlocked!"

"Sweet! A beach party."

"Leriko needs to guild work though." Kiro pouted as Aikawa said this.

"Then you be guild leader if you want him to do it so badly."

"No thank you."

"Then stop telling me to do the WORK!" He took a small step before doing a mock European-style bow.

"I'm so sorry sir." I chuckled.

"You are forgiven slave! Now go do some work." We started uncontrollably laughing.

* * *

We got to one of the many beaches, with the rest of the normal crew, on the floor and claimed a spot for our self. I equipped my board shorts again while Kiro wore a fuschia bikini. Shiina wore a black one while Nanami wore a yellow one-piece. Aikawa wore some blue board shorts while Seth wore green. We jumped in the water and started splashing around like little kids again. I kept my guard up in case one of those fish comes again.

The ground and water started shaking, making mini tidal waves. A giant shark appeared in the water, maybe the size of a megalodon. It was a greyish colour with black beads for eyes and giant sword like teeth that were pearly white. It let out a roar and several health bars appeared next to it with the name _'Megalodon' _on top of the health bars, "I knew it!" I actually yelled that out.

"What do you mean?" They asked that in perfect unison.

"Uh… That there was something in there?" They shot me looks of disapproval before equipping their swords. Fighting giant sharks in bikinis? Sounds fun to me. I equipped my sword without the sheath and dived into the water, slicing at the water with my sword while swimming. Kiro was swimming next to me gracefully, "Hey, Kiro. Before we die AGAIN, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"What cup size are you?" She started giggling wildly.

"Well, I'm a D size." I whistled and continued swimming towards the giant shark. It turned towards us and started swimming at us, everyone that was in the water now evacuated. It was coming at us fast and we hadn't even swum two hundred meters yet. It clamped its jaws shut on top of us as we entered its mouth. I barely held its jaws open and let Kiro through before jumping back and landing on my back. Water was gushing through as we were swept down into its stomach. The contents of its stomach carried various typed of dead fish, what appeared to be NPC people and boats. Its stomach was half full and Kiro was struggling to stay up. I embraced her and we were stuck in the belly of the best. The stomach reached its limits and we were slowly drowning. I did something unexpected to even myself. I half-kissed Kiro and put the oxygen I had left in her mouth, making me drown even faster. I quickly pulled up a message box and sent her a message, _'If we do what I just did we can have better chances of not DYING.'_. She nodded and we did that for a while before I grabbed my sword in my free hand and plunged it into the floor of the stomach. Blood came gushing in and covered us in it. My eyes dilated as my vampiric urges took over for the second time that day.

I bit into Kiro's and drew blood, giving me strength. I swam deeper into the monster and arrived at the gills. I cut them with my sword while drowning and holding Kiro, hoping to disable the breathing ability it has. I swam back up to the jaw and exited its mouth through its nose, planting my sword onto the face so I wouldn't be swept away. I had minimal HP so I began climbing the face with my sword. When we reached the top, I planted my sword back into its skin and we stood up, oxygen filling our deprived lungs and sending us into immediate joy. I waved at the people watching on the beach and they cheered as they saw us.

"Hey everyone! Bet you can't do this." I let go of Kiro and ran down to its fins, my sword cutting through it at the same time. I reached one of the fins and sliced it off, followed by me going to the tail fin and cutting that off, sending the giant shark twirling and swimming in circles. I cut the other fin off and it was swimming towards a jagged rock that was sticking out of the ocean. I grabbed Kiro again and launched us into the air as the Megalodon sent, literally, a spear through its whole body, leaving it with not much HP left. I let go of Kiro and did a backflip before facing downwards and twisted in a spiral before stabbing it and going right through the shark, shattering it like glass and killing it. Everyone cheered as I surfaced again.

I swam over to Kiro who was holding her chest, "Kiro, what happened?" She grabbed onto me and I could feel her soft lumps of joy squishing against my chest.

"I may have lost my bikini top." I sighed, so cliché.

"Then equip a shirt or something."

"I don't have a spare one and I don't wanna get my battle shirt wet."

"For fucks sake!" I gave her a blue shirt I had and she equipped it gladly. We swam back to shore to be greeted by a crowd of cheering people. I frowned and checked my inventory. I had a few new items. One of them called, 'Megalodon's teeth'.I smiled as I knew what I was going to do with them. Two boss fights in one day? I'm supposed to tired I think. But I'm not so I may as well keep having fun!

* * *

**AN: Yay! Another chapter finished. And in generous timing as well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I know, Leriko is too OP sometimes and he's really childish in this chapter. Well I think I should let you guys savor the chapter in all its glory (I'm being way too arrogant on this but, h well. I don't care :p) Ok guys, see ya later.**

**Bai~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(AN: Too OP last chapter. I was thinking of re-writing the last part so they go treasure hunting instead of Leriko and Kiro beating up a FREAKING MEGALODON. But meh, I'll let you guys decide. I'll talk to you later at the end of this chapter!)**

* * *

My wedding day. It was today and I'm about to make a HUGE commitment that I'm happy to accept. I am talking about the girl of my freaking dreams I'm marrying today. It's not going to be a fancy ceremony, just going to an NPC to make it official. There's going to be a party at the guild house later anyway. We decided that we couldn't see each other until the ceremony so I had a boys only day with Seth and Aikawa.

"This is boring! Let's do something else." I slashed a monster in half when another exploded behind me.

"Quit your whining. You know the deal for this day." I scowled at Seth who was the owner of this voice and kept on slicing and slashing. He doesn't know anything about romance. He doesn't even have a girlfriend and isn't even getting married. I vented out all my anger on the mobs that were attacking us…

* * *

_A few minutes ago…_

_We're in a dungeon wasting some time until the wedding starts. I decided to come here because it was my favourite spot to farm. The monsters give you a fair amount of EXP and Col so it's worth it. We're walking down a dark corridor when we see a doorway so I sprint up to it and enter without a single care in the world. Aikawa and Seth follow and there is a treasure chest in the middle of the room, "It's probably a trap so let's do it!" I was enthusiastic as always and opened the chest to find nothing in there. I frowned as the doorway was covered and the room turned red with sirens blaring throughout the whole thing. A lot, when I say a lot I mean A LOT, of mobs came out of holes in the walls and started attacking us…_

* * *

There were only a few of them left and we finished them off, "Come on! I'm still bored." I was karate chopped on the head but not hard enough to turn orange and I frowned. I walked out of the trap and started walking to the exit of the dungeon. A group of five players appeared from behind pillars and I frowned more intensely as they blocked my path, "What do you want?"

"Hand us your items and money and you'll live." The speaker of this is a slim woman with purple eyes, deep, flame-red hair in wild curls with a bit that covers her right eye and lips of the same colour. She is wearing black armour that shines and she is holding a slim, cross-shaped spear. I also noticed an earring on her left ear (taken from wiki).

"Who may I owe the pleasure of this talk to?" I politely asked.

"Don't think your politeness will let you live or escape with your things. I am Rosalia of Titan's Hand." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Titan's Hand? That's the most stupid name I've ever heard."

"We're still one of the most feared orange guilds on the lower floors." I laughed even harder and Seth and Aikawa were at my side now.

"You rob players that think Slimes are terrifying!" I stopped laughing and got serious, "What brings you to this floor then? Its floor fifty-six and that's beyond your league."

"We wanted to try something…new. Now hand over your items and money or prepare to die!"

"So you're gonna become a red guild now. I suppose that'll make it more fun for me." I looked at Seth and Aikawa and they nodded, knowing exactly what I wanted to do. Ditch this place because these guys aren't worth the tiniest amount of time. Aikawa threw a smoke at them, covering their sight with a thick black smog. We ran past them immediately and dodged mobs that just spawned in and Rosalia and her crew gave chase but stood no chance when we activated our Sprint skill. Our agility levels were so high that we were nearly a blur as we sprinted. We exited the dungeon and ran back to town. I sat down on the edge of a water fountain and looked up at the sky. The clouds were grey and were quickly covering the sky, eerie shadows covering the ground while thunder echoed. Rain started to fall from the sky and I stood up and looked at the clock in the HUD. Just in time for the wedding, "Let's go! I'm gonna be late."

We arrived at the church building and I pushed both doors open as there was two iron doors. I saw Kiro standing around with the rest of my friends and I snuck up to them, "Ready?" They jumped in fright and I chuckled.

"Yeah, let's get married, Leriko." We walked up to the NPC and he started talking.

"Are you two here to join hands in the sacred bond of marriage?"

"Yes." We replied at the same time. The NPC started saying some mumbo jumbo and I stood patiently. He finally got to the good part.

"Do you, Leriko, take this young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kiro, take this young man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!" I turned to Kiro and wrapped my arms around her waist before pulling her in and kissing her on the lips. As we kissed, lightning struck the floor behind the stained glass of the church that were once facing. She gladly returned the favour and a window pooped up saying, 'Congratulations! You are married!'. We pulled back and smiled to each other and everyone in the church was cheering. I grabbed her hand and walked away from the priest NPC who was smiling as well. We walked out of the church and returned to the guild house.

**{AN: I don't know the proper wedding vows or stuff like that because I'M A FREAKING TEENAGER. Please don't hurt me}**

The next day I woke up all joyous and happy even though they're the same thing. I was lying on my bed and my eyes quickly fluttered open, enjoying the sights that were in front of my very eyes. Kiro was squeezing me tight and she was wearing nothing. She was drooling a bit and her bangs completely covered her face down to her mouth. I pushed them back and smiled as Kiro shot her eyes open and smiled at me.

**{AN: Cliché wake up scenes. Everyone loves them don't they?}**

I rubbed her head as we sat in our bed, staring at each other intimately. That was until the room went blue and Heathcliff, or Kayaba, appeared in front of us, "Leriko, Kiro, congratulations on your marriage. That's not why I'm here though." I rose an eyebrow. Kayaba took the form of an old looking man with a fairly short grey pony tail accompanied by grey eyes. He was wearing completely red armour with white outlines of which was made by an unknown material. On his back he held a white shield that was in the shape of a cross with a smaller red cross inside it. I could see a hilt of a sword behind the shield and the hilt was a grey as well.

"Thank you, Kayaba. Why are you here then?" He sighed for a brief moment and closed his eyes.

"Someone is copying the Cardinal System to make a new game. I don't have any more information than that, so I'm asking you for a favour. I believe the people or person that is doing this has an ulterior motive. I want you to go investigate it quickly. I've hidden your admin credentials in a hidden folder so in case something happens you can go into that game and investigate it more. Will you do this for the greater good of Aincrad?" I chuckled a bit before sitting up.

"Stop this nonsense about the greater good of Aincrad because you know I'll do it." I equipped my coat and pants as I was only wearing my shirt and got out of the bed before equipping my sword. Kiro did the same as me and I walked over to Kayaba, "Ready when you are." And we were teleported away into a familiar white room with a single floating hologram keyboard in the middle of it. I cracked my knuckles and signed into my admin account, which was pretty much me getting promoted, and started tapping away. Various pieces of information came up, "Hey, Kiro. Can you remember everything I tell you right now?"

"Sure can." I took a deep breath and started my long talk.

"The Cardinal System is being copied by a company called RECTO Progress Inc. and it's going to be made along with a machine that's a complete copy of the NerveGear. The machine is called the AmuSphere and it has better 'security' than the NerveGear. They're officially making the second VRMMORPG that's based off of fairies and PVP. There's still PVE and duels. That's all the information I could dig up. Got all of it?" I turned my head and Kiro nodded. We were teleported away again and this time we ended up in the infamous guild leader chamber of the Knights of the Blood Oath. It was mainly red with a large bed in the centre back of the room and the room was rounded. There were a few windows in the room that let sunshine spill through and huge oak doors behind us.

In front of us stood Kayaba sitting down at a small table sipping something out of a teacup, presumably tea, and gestured us to take a seat, "What did you find?" I nodded at Kiro and she told Kayaba everything I told her in complete detail, "It's probably Sugou doing this."

"Who?"

"He was a rival of mine when we went to school. He's always tried to best me and hasn't succeeded once until probably this moment. Knowing him, he's going to copy the Cardinal System and use it to try and create an area in the game you told me about to do experiments on people. This experiment could top my making of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear."

"So pretty much this is a summary. This guy hates you and wants to mess with people inside a game so he can become 'better' then you." He nodded and I turned my head to one of the many windows that occupied the room. There was a shallow knocking on the door and it opened a moment later, revealing a girl with long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She wore a red white uniform that I could guess all the members of the KoB have to wear. She also had a shining rapier attached to her hip that looked like it was silver, "Yes, Asuna? Is there something you need?"

"Commander, we have an urgent problem." Kayaba raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Suddenly we were finding ourselves walking through the many corridors of the huge tower in the living area of the city called Granzam. The guild building was a giant steel tower and there were a lot of corridors. According to Asuna, there was a riot happening regarding the leadership of Kayaba. He insisted that we stay in his room but I wanted different. I told him I should go so I can see how he handles situations, earning a stern reply which made me think about my choice. We walked up a pair stairs onto a stage and no one acknowledged our presence, "CAN WE HAVE EVERYBODYS ATTENTION!" I shouted out as loud as I could and everyone turned to our direction, frowning when they saw me, "LISTEN UP! IF YOU DON'T STOP IT, THIS GUY HERE'S GONNA GET VERY ANGRY IN A MINUTE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP. YOU INTERRUPTED A VERY, AND I MEAN VERY, IMPORTANT MEETING. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CHOPPED IN HALF." I grinned as everybody just stared and put their weapons away, "Sorry, Heathcliff, looks like I hijacked the show." He chuckled a bit before more shouting began.

"Isn't that Leriko, the 'Angel of Death'?"

"He stole the last attack bonus from me!"

"Get him!" Various shouts like those were heard in the crowd and I was sweating bullets. They all started to charge where I was. I grabbed Kiro's hand and ran throughout the courtyard, dodging the stray pursuer here and there while Kayaba just looked at us with an amused expression. I suddenly did a sharp turn and pulled Kiro onto my back, "I'm going to parkour this wall so hold on as tight as you can so you don't fall off and die." I grabbed a foothold on the wall and pushed myself up before jumping to the opposite side and grabbing onto a windowsill that was there. The crowd below us were throwing stones and items at us while climbed through the window. I pulled myself up and ran out of the room we ended up in and ran through the corridors.

Our pursuers weren't following us and I sighed as I made a loophole in my path and ended up in front of Kayaba, "That was certainly…new." I earned a chuckle from the people that could hear me and I smiled, "It's a good workout though. Especially climbing up a wall while giving someone a piggy back."

"Indeed, Leriko. That's all I needed from you today." I did a slightly low European bow and giggled.

"It's been a pleasure." I swiftly turned away and exited out the gates of the tower and stepped to the side to be teleported back to my room.

"Where were we?" Kiro asked and I ruffled her hair and sat down on a chair.

* * *

I'm seriously bored. Nothing to do except for signing a huge stack of papers on my freaking desk or walk around and do nothing. I'm ten levels above the current floor number which pretty much guarantees my immediate survival. Then I came up with a crazy idea. Why don't I walk around the wilderness and let things chase me. It sounded fun then which I would gladly decline now after I know what the hell could happen which leads me to where I am right now.

Everyone's gone and it's really boring. My other guild mates are having fun with their friends while I'm sat here on a sofa doing nothing. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hand then stood up and headed to the door. I opened it and was met by the immediate wilderness as my guild house was in the forest of which I sucked in the air that smelt like forest. I pulled out a teleport crystal and teleported to the recently unlocked floor. Floor sixty-nine.

**{AN: I'm not pulling any jokes here, ok? So don't get any wrong ideas.}**

This floor had monsters that were slightly difficulty in the sense that they were fast. I have thought about how overpowered I am in this game and even tried to do things about it. I strolled out of town in a slow pace and entered the forest and mobs immediately spawned as I entered. This must mean that there are no other players around at the moment. I got into a position so I could get ready to run and jogged as several mobs noticed me. I knew that they wouldn't follow me far from their spawns so I had to train them around the one area.

The certain mob that was following me was some Eloko. Eloko are small dwarves that are covered in grass, dress in leaves and have potbellies where they hide long claws that deal serious damage and they cast de-buffs on the player to make them weaker, stronger or things like that. They're pretty fast as well. I got a weakness de-buff and was sliced on the back that took away an eighth of my HP. This amount of damage made me escape them and enter a different part of the forest that was denser and had a slight fog. A strange creature I've never seen before appeared out of the fog and lodged a spiky tail in my head.

The tail slammed me into a tree and started pecking at me, my HP bar hitting zero and me frowning. I've died twice now and I don't like it. My screen turned black with the words 'You are dead' in English appearing in my face followed by vision becoming white and a sky filling my sight. There was another player up here and I stood next to him, "Hey, what did you do from?" He didn't respond, "Well, I've gotta go now, see ya!"

I opened my eyes and I was falling down to the town, "FUUUUUCK!" I grabbed everyone's attention and a giant dust cloud was formed when I finally smashed into the floor. This is gonna be great…

* * *

…**I don't know what to say. I know that I've been a lazy ass etc. so for me to write more, the next arc shall start next chapter! The chapters have been half-assed lately because I've run out of inspiration for the SAO arc. Now Leriko and Kiro shall have to travel to the wonderful tree called Yggdrasil because they're the only ones that can stop Sugou's brain testing. In my opinion, I don't like the SAO arc from chapter three up because everyone's OP and they kill everything, so I might make a remake where it's turned down a lot**

**Look forward for the next arc and SAO II comes out tomorrow (that's Australia time) and I found an exciting video that I'd love to share but can't because you can't link youtube links here. The video is about a well renowned anime/game weapon maker that makes Kirito's Elucidator and it looks AMAZING. Just like it is in the anime. The guy who made it is on a channel or something called MAN AT ARMS so just search that up.**

**Ok, see you…**


End file.
